Transformers Ignis Ardens
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: 2019 año en que la humanidad está globalizada, las represiones se hacen constantes. ¿Qué harías si tuvieras en tus manos la oportunidad de cambiar el destino del mundo? Una alianza entre mecanismos y humanos inicia. (Inspirado en Transformers Master Force) Los géneros pueden cambiar.
1. El inicio de todo

**Saludo con cariño y respeto a los lectores y seguidores en Fanfiction. Durante éste período de ausencia (y en pleno dos proyectos en progreso; uno a punto de llegar a su fin) como a su vez en los diferentes transcursos en mi país (México) como en otros puntos de nuestro planeta, he decidido sacar ****mi dolor**** de la única forma en que conozco.**

**Inicio un nuevo proyecto **_**sui generis**_** ya que no tiene nada que ver con el Pricee o el universo de Unlimited. Este fic se encuentra inspirado en Transformers Masters Force de 1988 como a su vez toma otros elementos de la saga de Transformers de Michael Bay y de la misma franquicia (Transformers). **

**Le había comentado a Panzermig crear una historia con otro tipo de contextos y emparejamientos. Aunque en ésta ocasión éste fic estará inspirado (quizás en medio de la imaginación) en los eventos que han sucedido, situándolos quizás en un futuro no muy lejano con situaciones cercanos a la realidad de este siglo.**

**Los protagonistas que se mencionan en el sumario estarán acompañados de tres nuevos Oc's humanos en quienes girará la historia pero… ustedes juzguen éste proyecto. Su opinión es bienvenida.**

**Tranformers no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takara Tomy y Hasbro. Sólo soy dueña de mis Oc's.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRANFORMERS IGNIS ARDENS<strong>_

_**Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo**_

Bienvenidos a un nuevo siglo en donde las persecuciones y desapariciones se han convertido en el _pan nuestro de cada día_, bienvenidos a la era en donde los poderosos controlan el destino de las naciones; donde la doctrina del shock se intensifica.

Es el año 2019; el mundo se encuentra "globalizado". Durante los últimos diez años ha habido movimientos sociales en distintos puntos del planeta. La raza humana luchó contra los poderosos y en su afán por devolverle la dignidad a "nuestra especie" iniciaron las persecuciones.

La sociedad se organizó creando una resistencia civil, llegando hasta el extremo de luchar contra soldados coludidos con la corrupción del poder. Sin embargo, la empresa SILVERTECH se apoderó de cada espacio social y ahora controla a su antojo una buena porción del planeta.

SILVERTECH dispone a su antojo de quiénes se encargaran de "controlar" a las turbas como a su vez continuar con su poderío global. La tecnología que domina es impresionante y ése es un gran misterio que encierra esta poderosa trasnacional.

Mucha sangre ha sido derramada, nuestros muertos piden justicia… pareciera que todo está perdido.

**Flashback 1994**

En una región ubicada entre las fronteras México – Guatemala dos niñas de diez años discutían entre sí sobre un programa de televisión que giraba en torno a máquinas capaz de transformarse; la disputa en sí radicaba sobre los personajes.

-¡Lily eres necia con ganas! – Dijo una niña de cabello oscuro – Ya te he dicho mil veces que Optimus Prime no puede ser la pareja de Arcee, su novia se llama Elita One. ¡Entiéndelo!

-¡Será el sereno Alicia! Si hablamos de femmes quien ha tenido mayor continuidad ha sido Arcee; porque acompaña a Optimus y a Rodimus en todas las misiones, además es la que ha estado incondicionalmente. –Expresó la niña de cabello castaño. –Si se trata de comparaciones, te pregunto ¿Qué cosa le vez a Starscream? Si es de los decepticons.

-¡Le llamo "Screamer"! punto. No necesariamente tengo que irle al bando de los autobots.

Ambas niñas están a punto de jalarse del cabello cuando llegó en ese momento un joven de catorce años para separar el pleito.

-¡Suéltame hermano! – gritaba Lily

-¡Mi prima tiene razón, no te metas en éste pleito Fernando! – Expresó con reproche Alicia.

-Si ustedes no se calman, hablaré con el abuelo y ya verán que regañada les va a dar. –Respondió el muchacho mientras las separaba. –Ahora hagan las paces y dejen de estar peleando.

El muchacho se había retirado, ambas niñas se miraban fijamente, las dos tenían un semblante lleno de tristeza.

-Lily –dijo tímidamente Alicia- Lamento haberte dicho sobre la pareja de Optimus… ¿tú lo quieres no es así?

-Como tú quieres a Starscream. –Respondió la niña de la misma manera – Perdóname Alicia.

Como es lógico en los niños, ellas habían olvidado el conflicto y se sentaban frente al televisor viendo las aventuras de los transformers.

**21 años después**

Después de los antecedentes descritos, la vida de las dos primas no fue igual: Alicia Betancourt era originaria de Xelajú Guatemala, desde pequeña le atraía la vida militar pero su fascinación radicaba en volar los aviones de combate. Dicho gusto lo llevó a enrolarse a la fuerza aérea de ese país.

Por otra parte, su prima; Lily López se había dedicado a estudiar la carrera de docencia, sin embargo por las razones de inestabilidad gubernamental, sus padres decidieron retirarla de la escuela normal de Ayotzinapan. Sin embargo, durante ése período, su hermano Fernando había muerto de forma trágica; situación que marcaría de por vida a Lily.

La joven del cabello castaño era originaria de una ciudad fronteriza con Guatemala, ella decidió dedicarse junto con su madre a integrarse a una asociación civil encargada de defender los derechos humanos. Sin embargo, ella desempeñaba el oficio de su padre: Ser conductora de tráilers.

Las dos jóvenes estaban unidas no sólo por un lazo sanguíneo, ambas compartían la fascinación por el mundo de transformers, a tal grado que creían que la película había sido el pretexto perfecto para cubrir la llegada de "alienígenas" a nuestro mundo.

Durante el año 2019, Lily había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos: a diferencia de sus "amigas" quienes contaban con un esposo e hijos; la joven Lily no había tenido la oportunidad de desarrollar ese tipo de "sentimientos" ya que en el 2017, su padre había fallecido en causas "misteriosas". En ese entonces, la familia López no tenía para pagar sus deudas. Las dos damas López tuvieron la dolorosa decisión de vender el tráiler para resolver el problema.

Sin embargo, en un viaje que realizó a Guatemala, bajo la guía de Alicia llegaron a una especie de "deshuesadero", un lugar lúgubre en dónde terminan las máquinas "inservibles". Alicia realizaba un trabajo de exploración por parte de su división, pero había convencido a sus superiores de trabajar en solitario en ello. Y, aprovechando la presencia de Lily ambas decidieron aventurarse a lo desconocido.

La sorpresa que ambas jóvenes llevaron fue encontrarse en medio de aquel lugar a dos máquinas que quizás su apariencia daba mucho qué desear: un viejo caza oxidado y un tráiler que quizás en sus tiempos mozos provocaba respeto en las carreteras.

-¿Cómo llegaron éstas máquinas aquí? – Expresó con cierto asombro la mexicana.

-Lo más probable es que estas máquinas hayan venido de Estados Unidos, ya sabes como son: desechan lo inservible y lo mandan a otros países. –Respondió la guatemalteca.

-Alicia, ¿tú tienes influencias? Por favor déjame llevarme el tráiler; podré repararlo de acuerdo a mis posibilidades.

-Creo que ambas pensamos en lo mismo, este viejo avión caza con una buena restauración podrá quedar como nuevo. Además noto que quieres trabajar en lo que hacía el tío.

-Así es prima, desde la muerte de Fernando, no hemos vuelto a ser los mismos. –Respondió con tristeza.

Después de hacer un pequeño Flashback, en pleno 2019, Lily López manejaba un tráiler viejo de la línea Dina. En el gremio de los camioneros, la joven recibía ciertas burlas ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros tenían lo último en camiones, sin embargo; en algunas carreras que lograba sostener con sus compañeros, el viejo Dina dejaba atrás a los camiones de lujo.

Lily López había bautizado a su camión como "Optimus Prime", y, en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a atender las necesidades familiares.

La madre de la joven tenía 54 años, su nombre era Mariana Betancourt. Ella (Mariana) observaba que su hija le entregaba cierta devoción al "tráiler" como a su vez le preocupaba el que ella estuviera muy metida de fondo en asuntos fuertes con respecto a la asociación civil. Su madre deseaba que viviera una vida normal y que dejara en sus manos la "lucha social".

**Lux in Tenebris**

Lily desarrollaba otra jornada de rutina, en esta ocasión procedía de realizar una entrega de la ciudad de Aguascalientes. Había llegado justo a tiempo para participar en una marcha civil, ya que la situación volvía a complicarse: Habían desaparecido cincuenta y cuatro estudiantes de una escuela normal rural.

Su madre en coordinación con los familiares de las víctimas y de la población iría a manifestarse de forma pacífica en la plaza central.

-Lily, me gustaría que utilizarás a "Optimus" para cerrar el paso en una de las calles. –Expresó con dulzura Mariana.

-¿Hay alguien más que los apoye? – Preguntó con gentileza.

-Estarán algunos compañeros de tu padre con sus unidades, así que no estarás sola. –Respondió la señora con gentileza.

El día de la marcha había llegado, como a su vez todos sabían lo que tendrían que hacer. Lily en compañía de otros camiones escoltaban a los manifestantes, eran aproximadamente quince mil personas.

-¿Puedes ver ésto Optimus? La gente aún no se ha cansado de luchar. Yo sé que tal vez no sea muy buena líder como mi madre o buena militar como Alicia, pero siento que ésta lucha no es sólo mía. Fernando y papá deben estar viéndolos desde el cielo ¿no crees?.

Lily al parecer disfrutaba de "conversar" con el tráiler, repentinamente una llamada de sus compañeros daba la señal de bloquear las calles. Lily junto con "Optimus" se trasladan hacia donde les tocaba bloquear, sin embargo observa que se habían adelantado un grupo de uniformados con cara de "buenos amigos"; éstos se encontraban armados, como a su vez observó que había tres panzers fuera de lo ordinario.

En medio del grito de consignas, los disparos iniciaron dando origen al terror en colectivo, como a su vez por radio se escuchaban que militares estaban despojando a sus compañeros de forma violenta de sus vehículos.

Lily decide pisar el acelerador a fondo y embestir a los vehículos militares. La joven pensaba en su madre como en todos los que se encontraban ahí. Sin embargo un grupo de militares fuertemente armados la esperaba.

La joven observa que en la parte del techo había colocado una especie de "rosario" quien le pertenecía a su hermano fallecido.

-Fernando – decía la joven entre lágrimas – papá, por favor; Denme el valor que necesito. Dios mío; ayúdame.

Las lágrimas de Lily caen en la parte central del volante y, repentinamente (desde el centro) una especie de compartimento se abre y una pulsera dorada había en su interior. La joven intuía que había algo especial en él y sin dudar decide colocarse la pulsera.

"Lily, no dudes en hacerlo" –Se escuchó una voz profunda con ciertos toques de masculinidad.

La situación no le permitió a Lily manifestar sus dudas y decide emprender la aceleración a fondo. En ese instante las vestiduras de la joven cambian en una especie de armadura, como a su vez el tráiler mismo cambia su apariencia. Repentinamente la joven es proyectada hacia el exterior y procede a unirse al tráiler.

Una nueva transformación ocurría delante de aquel escenario aterrador. Los militares no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Aquel tráiler viejo se convertía en un mech poderoso. Sin dar tregua, el mech procede a destruir los vehículos militares y ahuyentar de forma violenta a los militares.

Los militares que se encontraban en los panzers deciden atacar con todo su arsenal hacia el mech, sin embargo, el mecanismo estaba armado y con disparos certeros destruía parte de la maquinaria de desplazamientos de los panzers. Los militares y todos aquellos que habían querido sabotear la manifestación huían, ya que la aparición de éste nuevo mech no lo habían previsto.

Lily logra apreciar que la multitud poco a poco regresa y observan con respeto a la "máquina" que los había salvado. Lograba distinguir a su madre quien estaba sangrando de la frente. La joven (manipulando al mech) decide alejarse del lugar para reparar los daños ocurridos.

-¡Esto es más de lo que imaginaba! –Decía para sí misma la joven. -¿Qué hicimos para tener una responsabilidad tan grande?

* * *

><p><strong>Ustedes juzguen el contenido; se aceptan sugerencias. El diseño de Optimus está inspirado en la película de transformers 4. <strong>

**El timbre de voz de Optimus Prime será tal como ha sido doblado para Latinoamérica; es decir, tendrá la voz del actor de doblaje Blas García, quien le ha dado voz a Optimus en Transformers Prime y en las tres películas de Transformers.**


	2. Un viaje inesperado

**Gracias por las primeras sugerencias a ésta historia y a su vez, acompañarnos en ésta nueva dimensión. Antes de iniciar responderé a las inquietudes:**

**Nicolás: No lo había considerado en ingresar a los dinobots aunque eso le daría un toque muy especial a la historia, en éste caso ya hay un Oc pero deseo introducirlo poco a poco, ya que deseo darles su lugar como lo merecen.**

**Panzermig: De antemano agradeceré todo tu apoyo, ya que es un fic con toques distintos hasta lo que he realizado, quizás será un proyecto nuevo e interesante.**

**Fernanda: (Como a su vez a su Oc María) Gracias por darme permiso de crear un Oc con sus características y somos compañeras del mismo dolor, sus sugerencias son bienvenidas.**

**+ De antemano quiero corregir lo que comenté al inicio, el dolor no es un dolor exclusivo, más bien es un dolor compartido. Dicen que si no aprendemos de los errores del pasado estamos a condenados a perjudicar nuestro futuro. Poco a poco irán conociendo a las y los protagonistas en ésta historia. La clasificación es T ya que es muy probable que me suelte algunas palabras anti sonantes espero su comprensión. Disfruten de la lectura.**

_**Capítulo 2: Un viaje "inesperado"**_

Habían transcurrido dos días del incidente de la protesta, en los medios locales salió como titulares: "Robot impide masacre, El ejército debe responder ante ello". Como era de esperarse, intentaron reducir la noticia como "local" pero en vista del auge de las redes sociales, no faltó el fanático que subió el video a Youtube.

Aunque en realidad había algunas imágenes un poco comprometedoras, la mayoría alcanzaba a percibir una gran silueta combatiendo ante los panzers, no podía apreciarse con claridad debido a que la manifestación inició a las siete de la noche.

Durante ese período, Lily cuidaba a su mamá debido a la agresión que había sufrido por parte de los militares, se recuperaba de forma satisfactoria. Sin embargo, la joven estaba indecisa si le decía a su madre lo que había pasado o conservaba el secreto. Intuyendo que quizás su madre le pediría deshacerse del tráiler, ella opta por la segunda opción; ya que le causó remordimiento haberse separado del primer tráiler que le pertenecía a su padre.

Sin embargo, la joven observaba en sí la pulsera dorada como a la vez recordaba con claridad la voz de quien le hablaba. Para otro tipo de personas, ella pudo haber dicho: "No me vuelvo a subir en ése tráiler" pero sentía que había algo más que lo hacía especial de lo que ya era.

Repentinamente, por medio del celular de la joven recibe un mensaje vía whats app, era su prima Alicia quien en su imagen de perfil tenía el logo decepticon.

"_Patoja, necesito que vengas a Guatemala. ¡AHORA!"_

Lily intuía que quizás se trataba del asunto del tráiler, pero quería evadir el tema. Aunque por azares del destino, tendría que viajar hasta allá.

Durante la reunión con los camioneros sobre el intento fallido del ejército por reprimir la protesta, el líder convocaba a todos ya que al parecer le habían pasado información que competía al gremio. Su nombre era Bernardo Garza; el aspecto del hombre era de tez morena, un poco robusto y de un pronunciado bigote.

-Compañeros, en vista del incidente ocurrido nos damos cuenta que si el peligro para nosotros era constante, ahora es mucho peor. La compañía de SILVERTECH quiere revisar nuestras unidades, ya que considera que ahí puede estar el "robot" infiltrado.

Todos tenían conocimiento de los alcances que tenía la compañía, ya que ella intentó en su momento acaparar la industria del transporte, sin embargo; tenían un convenio en que la empresa transnacional facilitaría nuevos "camiones" al gremio. Los miembros eran alrededor de cien, de los cuáles el cuarenta por ciento utilizaba camiones de SILVERTECH, el resto utilizaba camiones de la línea Freelghtner, Peterbilt y quizás la única salvedad es que el camión más "viejo" le pertenecía a Lily (Dina).

-Con todo respeto Señor, si tienen duda los de SILVERTECH que revisen sus camiones, yo no quiero que vayan a "sabotear" mi herramienta de trabajo. –Decía un hombre de cincuenta y cinco años.

Todos argumentaban eso, Lily también apoyaba la moción aunque guardaba silencio.

-El compañero tiene razón. –Expresó Bernardo- Sin embargo dentro de dos días vendrán personas de SILVERTECH y como medidas de seguridad necesito que los que no tienen camiones de la empresa salgan inmediatamente a cumplir con la entrega a diferentes puntos. Si quieren revisar nuestras unidades, que se las ingenien.

Un alboroto se hizo, pero éste era más de alegría. Aunque en el fondo sabían que tenían pocas probabilidades para evadir a una trasnacional. El líder fue entregando a cada uno de los presentes la ruta que abordaría, sin embargo cuando le correspondía el turno a Lily la observa con cierto detenimiento.

-Tendrás que salir fuera de México otra vez, deberás entrar por Ixcan. –Dijo con un tono de preocupación el hombre robusto.

-Sabe de antemano que estoy acostumbrada a "correr" con los "buses" y cualquier alocado que me salga enfrente. –Dijo la joven tratando de animar a su líder.

-Lo sé, ya que por respeto a tu padre has sido un buen elemento. Tengo a mis choferes de "confianza" pero en Guatemala tú les sacas mucha ventaja. Harás parada en una de las aldeas, ya que por lo visto a ti te han dejado pasar sin ningún problema, posteriormente te reportarás a Xelajú y ahí te dirán cuál es tu próximo destino. –Finalizó el hombre mientras procedía entregar las rutas de entrega.

Lily quiere mantener la calma y sale del edificio, dirigiéndose al "patio" de maniobras en busca de "Optimus". Durante el trayecto se encuentra con sus compañeros que en plan de relajo le hacían insinuaciones tanto a ella como a su vehículo. Ella estaba acostumbrada.

**Conociendo a Lily López**

Como bien saben, Lily ha asumido el papel de ser el "patriarca" de la familia. Ella es la segunda hija del matrimonio de Mariana Betancourt y de Francisco López. Le ganaba al metro y medio por cinco centímetros con respecto a su estatura, su apariencia física, si se trataba de definirse así misma se consideraba como "belleza promedio".

Digamos que en el buen sentido de la palabra, ella no era ni robusta y ni tan "Barbie". Portaba pantalón de mezclilla azul, en ocasiones utilizaba chaqueta de piel roja al igual que sus blusas y/o en ocasiones utilizaba un chaleco rojo largo para ocultar los "atributos traseros" como a su vez utilizaba guanteras de piel en color negro. Siempre se hacía acompañar de una cruz colgada en su pecho.

Para Lily, asumir la responsabilidad de su madre fue algo difícil, ya que ella estaba muy apegada a su hermano mayor, Fernando López. Podría tener malos ratos aunque quizás ellos siempre se buscaban. Sin embargo la muerte trágica de su hermano en manos de los militares había sido un parte aguas tanto en sus sentimientos como en las relaciones afectivas.

La joven tenía un problema de salud: desde pequeña se había enfermado gravemente de los bronquios y técnicamente, los cambios de clima provocaban en ella ciertos cambios en su desempeño físico. Sin embargo sabía cuidarse y cuando era "urgente" utilizaba un inhalador.

Volviendo a la situación en la que se había "involucrado", ella no le cabía en la cabeza lo que había hecho. Si desde pequeña estaba fascinada con la imagen de "Optimus Prime" ¿quién le creería que ella se había convertido en él?

Tenía una disyuntiva entre ir o no ir, ya que no deseaba dejar a su madre sola. Sin embargo, Mariana observa la ruta que le tocaba cubrir a su hija y para ella resulta una gran sorpresa.

-Hija, veo que te tocará ir a la aldea que está muy cerca de la vegetación selvática. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Será un largo viaje mamá y me preocupa. –Respondió con cierta inconformidad.

-Es en éste tipo de ocasiones cuando me gustaría que te encontraras casada y no tuvieras que preocuparte por mí.

-Mamá hemos discutido el tema; ya sabes como soy y lo que pienso al respecto. Además Alicia tampoco se ha casado y eso que ha tenido más novios que yo.

-Lo sé y respeto eso. Pero sé por qué lo haces… lástima que no puedas casarte con el tráiler. –Habló Mariana en un tono de burla.

-¡Mamá, por favor, no exageres! –Aunque quizás el comentario fue chusco, para ella le resultó un poco incómodo a tal grado que se sonrojó.

-Pero bien el punto es que de nuevo tendrás que ver a nuestros compañeros de trabajo, ya que hay noticias sobre lo que piensa hacer el "gobierno" y sus "achichincles". La amenaza es para todos aquellos que estamos en "rebeldía".

Lily sabía muy bien que defender las causas sociales implicaba un gran riesgo y al saber que tendría que llevar e intercambiar información le daba un aliciente para viajar a Guatemala.

-Será mejor que empaque mi maleta como a su vez revise a "Optimus", no me gustaría que me dejara tirada en el camino. –Expresó la joven.

"Me pregunto si Optimus habrá escuchado esta conversación, ya que tengo ciertas dudas, aunque quizás si él hubiera querido hacerme daño tuvo dos años para hacerlo". Pensó en sus adentros. "Pero qué diablos estoy pensando".

La joven se dedicaba a revisar el tráiler a detalle desde los frenos hasta las ruedas, los circuitos eléctricos como a su vez el "camarote". Todo estaba en orden. En la cabina principal observaba el espejo retrovisor y decide colocar el Rosario en él. Había una fotografía en el cuál estaban su familia completa.

Rápidamente el tiempo transcurría y la joven decide despedirse de su madre. Al mismo tiempo llevaba a "Optimus" hacia las bodegas para recibir la "caja" con la carga respectiva. Antes de tomar rumbo hacia Guatemala, la joven se desvía de su ruta y se dirige hacia un campo, había dos cruces; en ese lugar estaban sepultados su hermano y su padre.

-Papá, Fernando: me tocará ir a Guatemala y ustedes han visto lo que pasó. Estoy confundida ya que no esperaba esto. –La joven emite una pausa – Desde que los perdí me ha costado volver a confiar en el ser humano y quizás he aprendido a refugiarme en la imagen de un "Transformer" pero estoy consciente que quizás todo esto pueda sonar descabellado… intercedan por mí, ¿quieren?

Lily depositaba en cada cruz una rosa roja. Sin embargo, el tráiler que estaba estacionado daba la impresión que podía "sentir" el dolor de la joven.

Ella decide subirse rápido al camión y enjugarse las lágrimas. Decide encender el estéreo que llevaba y coloca un CD con música de marimba de concierto. Lily sube el volumen, la pieza musical que se escuchaba era _Ferrocarríl de los Altos._

-¡Muy bien Optimus, a rodar! –Expresó la joven con entusiasmo, iniciando su viaje hacia el vecino país de Centroamérica.


	3. El ayer y el ahora

**Gracias por acompañarme en éste proyecto; de antemano a Panzermig y a Fernanda por sus comentarios agradecida infinitamente. Veremos hasta dónde nos lleva la imaginación. En este capítulo observaran algunas costumbres de Guatemala (la mayoría de las personas se expresa de "Usted" "Vos" diferente a otros países en donde es de "Tú") como a su vez algunos toques de la Vox Populi. Disfruten de la aventura.**

_**Capítulo 3: El ayer y el ahora**_

Antes de que Lily ingresara al lado de Guatemala, decide enviar un mensaje de whats app a su prima Alicia indicándole su itinerario, sin embargo, ella no había respondido. Habiendo arreglado la documentación pertinente del cargamento como del vehículo y chofer respectivamente, La joven junto con el tráiler Dina iniciaban la marcha hacia su destino.

La apariencia del tráiler era el comentario de algunos de sus compañeros: poseía un poco oxidada la defensa y parrilla, el color rojo estaba perdiéndose, los cristales se notaban algo viejos y lo más importante; era de los más "pequeños" ya que el modelo era un DINA 94 y comparándolos con los modelos recientes, éste era muy "pequeño".

Durante el recorrido entraban a una de las carreteras que conectaba hacia algunas aldeas que estaban de paso. En algunos puntos se notaba la vegetación exuberante. Lily estaba escuchando la radio un programa dedicado a la música grupera, la canción en turno era la de "Contrabando y Traición" de Los Tigres del Norte.

"_Una hembra si quiere a un hombre, por él puede dar la vida… pero hay que tener cuidado si esa hembra se siente herida, la traición y el contrabando son cosas incompartidas"._

Lily decide apagar la radio, pareciera que había en aquel estribillo alguna situación que la pusiera incómoda. Ella sentía que en esa letra "exageraban" mucho en que si alguien puede dar la vida por un hombre; tal vez porque a ella en el aspecto sentimental la habían herido demasiado (o más bien, su corazón no había sido correspondido y se había desilusionado por completo).

-Me gusta la canción mi amigo, pero no soy de la idea de dar la vida por alguien que ama a otra persona. Si pudiera modificación le pondría: _"Una hembra si quiere a un tráiler, por él puede dar la vida." _– Decía Lily en voz alta aunque rompía en una carcajada. – A veces pienso que si no fuera por mi familia, todo el mundo diría que habría perdido la razón.

Al parecer la joven conservaba el hábito de platicar con el tráiler, ya que desde antes del incidente en que implicara transformarse, ella sostenía ciertos "soliloquios" y el tráiler era precisamente el lugar perfecto para mostrarse tal cuál es.

Sin embargo, en plena carretera una camioneta GMC de cristales polarizados venía rebasando de forma peligrosa. Lily comienza a bajar la velocidad para que éste vehículo pueda rebasarla, sin embargo la sorpresa es que dicha camioneta empieza a ponerse a la par. Los cristales descienden y se ve que eran unos jóvenes que más bien tenían pinta de narcos.

-¡Adiós patojita linda! – gritó escandalosamente mientras que aceleraban a toda velocidad.

Lily se sintió ofendida ya que por su profesión no aceptaba un cumplido de ese grado y peor cuando viene de personas que se sienten con "aires de grandeza".

-Ese "hueco" va generar un accidente. –Dijo en voz baja – Mientras pueda evitar un conflicto me daré por bien servida.

Al parecer no estaba tan errada, ya que esa camioneta había provocado que un bus saliera de la carretera, precipitándose hacia un barranco. Lily podía observar la escena y recordando las palabras de _"No temas" _decide tomar cartas en el asunto, transformándose de nuevo en Optimus Prime.

El vehículo sale proyectado con una cierta velocidad transformándose mientras descendía logrando sostener al bus que amenazaba con volcarse. "Optimus" logra dejar el vehículo hasta el fondo. Quienes viajaban salieron rápido del bus, en su mayoría eran personas de aldeas que en su idioma maya daban las gracias, aunque obviamente el mech no iba a esperar la fotografía de los curiosos, retomando la carga y su apariencia de Dina 94 Lily se comunica por frecuencia de radio hacia los policías de vialidad para que brinden el apoyo necesario.

Había avanzado una buena parte del camino hasta que llegó en un pequeño poblado. Empezaba a anochecer. De inmediato la joven fue a buscar un poco de atole y tostadas para cenar como a su vez buscar un lugar en tanto como ella y "Optimus" pudieran pasar la noche.

Lily no le gustaba quedarse en los hoteles (sean de paso o del que fuere) debido a que siempre estaba perseguida por algunas "parejas" que deseaban tener su "noche loca". Ya que aunque pareciera algo chusco, cuando alguna pareja tiene sexo en un hotel, casi la mayoría de los huéspedes le baja el volumen a la televisión (si es que lo están viendo) y prestan atención a la acción que se desarrolla.

En el caso de la joven, Lily por lo particular utilizaba esos momentos para orar y leer y no quería ser interrumpida por "pasiones ajenas". Por lo tanto, al tener a Optimus prefería quedarse en el pequeño camarote a dormir que a exponerse a ese tipo de situaciones.

Antes de acostarse, Lily decide sentarse en la parte del cofre de Optimus y decide contemplar las estrellas.

-En algún lugar están mi padre y mi hermano, sé que nos están mirando. Es como tú decías en la película de Transformers cuatro: "Cuando veas la estrella más brillante, piensa que estás viendo mi alma". –Lily deja escapar un suspiro – Cuando me transformo en ti, en ocasiones espero encontrar tu alma. Me pregunto si en ocasiones puedes entenderme Optimus.

Lily descendía del cofre y se disponía a ingresar al interior del camarote, hacia demasiado calor y lo más probable indicaba que tendría que dormir sin el pantalón y la chaqueta.

-Buenas noches "Optimus" – Dijo la joven mientras se dormía.

**Entre el sueño y la realidad**

Lily tenía una pesadilla que le seguía por mucho tiempo: "Ver a su hermano morir en manos de los militares". La joven experimentaba la ira y el dolor. Al mismo tiempo volvía a revivir el funeral de su padre y los problemas que enfrentaban.

Ella en sus sueños deseaba escapar de esa horrible realidad, sin embargo en sus sueños algo es distinto: La joven viaja en el tráiler y observa que hay militares bloqueándole el camino. Ella intenta transformarse y no puede. Los soldados disparan y la joven se tira a la altura de los pedales para cubrirse de las balas, sin embargo éstas logran destruir los cristales delanteros.

Lily escucha que el sonido de una granada cuando le han quitado la espoleta y es lanzada hacia el interior del tráiler. Ella hace el esfuerzo por retirarla y a duras penas lo consigue aunque la explosión ha dañado severamente a "Optimus".

Sin embargo, los militares llegan y del cabello Lily es bajada del vehículo de forma violenta. Los militares se hacen acompañar de lanza llamas y empiezan a incendiar el tráiler. La joven grita el nombre de "Optimus" pero los militares le impiden que eviten la destrucción del tráiler.

-¡Optimus, ¿por qué?! –Se escucha decir así misma en medio del dolor.

Repentinamente, la misma voz que escuchó al transformarse vuelve a repetirse.

-No dejaré que te lastimen Lily –Repetía la voz masculina.-Pase lo que pase, te protegeré.

La joven (entre el mismo sueño) busca de dónde viene la voz y de entre la sombras, un mech imponente aparece, su color era azul y poseía flamas rojas; usaba una máscara que cubría su rostro, el color de sus ópticos eran claros. El mech extiende su mano y sujeta a Lily de forma delicada.

-Optimus Prime, ¡Eres real! –Expresaba Lily entre lágrimas.

Ella extiende sus brazos para tocar el rostro del mech.

Sin embargo, un rugido o gemido interrumpe el sueño / pesadilla de Lily haciendo que ella despierte. Su rostro desprendía sudor, ya que el calor era demasiado.

La mexicana guarda silencio y vuelve a escucharse ese ruido.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? No parece el sonido de los monos saraguatos o rugidores, y mucho menos es de un jaguar herido. –Expresó la joven en voz alta.

Lily sale del camarote para volver a escuchar ese sonido y para su buena fortuna, se vuelve a repetir en una tercera ocasión. Por la dirección del sonido logra identificar que viene hacia la aldea en donde tiene que dejar la carga.

-¿Cómo es posible que un sonido se escuche tan claro si estoy a ciento veinte kilómetros de distancia? – Expresó la joven con cierto cuestionamiento.

Repentinamente observa que ha salido del camarote en ciertos "paños menores" ya que aunque la camiseta de dormir era larga, no bastaría para cubrir la parte de las piernas. Afortunadamente para ella, no había nadie a los alrededores. Lily decide meterse de nuevo al camarote y colocarse el pantalón para volver de nuevo a descansar, aunque tenía las interrogantes del sueño como el del gemido.

**En la aldea de San Bartolo**

Empezaba a despuntar los primeros rayos del sol y la joven Lily emprendía la marcha junto con Optimus hacia donde tenían que dejar la carga, esta vez la joven tuvo precaución de salir vestida. No había mucho tráfico en la carretera, lo cual hizo que su recorrido fuera algo corto.

Antes de llegar a la aldea en que iba a dejar el cargamento, había un retén militar y como era de esperarse los encargados hicieron las preguntas de rutina. Los militares le hacían la advertencia a Lily sobre el lugar que iba a visitar ya que era un lugar un poco "conflictivo".

La joven agradece la advertencia y emprende la marcha con rumbo a la aldea de San Bartolo.

Dicha aldea era de población indígena hablantes del Maya Quiché, sin embargo la etiqueta que tenía de "conflictiva" se debía a que sus pobladores no dejaban que cualquier persona o institución ingresara a su territorio. Debido a la guerra civil que se suscitó en los años ochenta en la frontera con Guatemala, las personas tenían un cierto recelo y más que en algunas aldeas vecinas habían ocurrido enfrentamientos armados.

Como era de esperarse, en los medios nacionales se lo atribuían a un grupo guerrillero cuando la realidad es que el mismo ejército se prestaba a masacrar a las poblaciones vulnerables. Sin embargo, San Bartolo estaba organizado por muchos grupos y asociaciones civiles y a partir de ello el ejército les tuvo un cierto "respeto".

En el caso de Lily, las personas la conocían; ya que ella acompañaba a su padre en las entregas que realizaba en la aldea, como a su vez intercambiaban información de la asociación civil; en otras palabras ella era "bienvenida".

La comunidad estaba de fiesta ya que celebraban la fiesta patronal. Al ver la llegada del tráiler todos estallaron en gritos de alegría, dándoles la bienvenida.

-¡Aquí les traigo lo que me pidieron mis hermanos!-Gritó con voz jubilosa la joven en Maya Quiché.

Lily estacionaba el tráiler en la bodega que tenían preparada; llevaba varios sacos de maíz, frijol, cebada, algodón, entre otras cosas. De manera organizada se encargaban de sacar los suministros.

Los cohetes estallaban a lo lejos y todos en una sola alma disfrutaban de la celebración. Lily decide participar en los festejos danzando con la comunidad al ritmo de la melodía _Rey Quiché_. La joven disfrutaba ese tipo de ambiente, el tráiler podríamos decir que sentía las vibraciones humanas y artificiales.

Mientras que seguían danzando, una joven de un metro con sesenta y cinco se acercaba a Lily por la espalda y tocaba el hombro de Lily.

-Patoja se había tardado demasiado. –Expresó la joven fingiendo enojo.

-Alicia – volteó Lily al reconocer la voz.

Ambas primas se abrazan de forma cariñosa.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –Preguntó con extrañeza la mexicana. –Pensé que estaría de vigilancia.

-Las cosas han cambiado prima, pero si estoy aquí tiene que ver con el recado de la tía y como a su vez de cierto tráiler. –Expresó con cierta intriga.

-Quiero imaginar que viajó en bus para llegar hasta acá.

-Ni lo mande Dios –Expresó persignándose- Le temo a la velocidad de los carros, de hecho vengo con "Screamer".

Alicia levanta la mano y le muestra un brazalete idéntico al que Lily portaba.

Sin embargo, la joven de Xelajú no puede hablar abiertamente y deciden esperar a que pase el momento de fiesta, ya que todo indicaba que algo nuevo les esperaba.

**Aclaraciones: La palabra "hueco" en Guatemala es una palabra grosera. **

**Se esperan sus comentarios.**


	4. La guerrera del aire

**En éste período de puente me decidí a continuar con el proyecto **_**Ignis Ardens, **_**les dejo un capítulo en donde conocerán un poco más de Alicia Bentacourt (Oc) como a su vez el misterio que dejé pendiente en el capítulo anterior.**

_**Capítulo 4: La guerrera del aire**_

Después de haber finalizado los festejos correspondientes a la comunidad de San Bartolo; Lily y Alicia son citadas en una especie de asamblea. El motivo correspondía precisamente a la información relacionada con la protesta pacífica.

Habían representantes de las diferentes asociaciones civiles, quien la presidía era un hombre de raíces indígenas, portaba el cabello largo, medía aproximadamente un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros.

-Hemos escuchado a nuestra hermana Lily con respecto a lo sucedido en la frontera; no nos queda duda que el movimiento iniciado está teniendo efecto. En otros puntos de Latinoamérica se están dando las protestas y es un hecho de que el "imperio" está temblando.

El diálogo se desarrollaba en Maya Quiché.

-Nuestro hermano _Balam_ ha dedicado su vida por defender el derecho de aquellos que no han tenido voz a lo largo de la historia, sin embargo; observamos que SILVERTECH está empezando a realizar el trabajo sucio. –Expresó Lily.

-En efecto, a raíz de lo sucedido, quiero imaginar que les dijeron – Balam se dirigía a Lily – sobre una "inspección" de rutina, ¿no es así?

La joven asintió.

-Quiero decirles que ésa inspección es sólo un distractor, ya que nuestra hermana Alicia explicará a detalle. –Habló el que dirigía la sesión.

Lily tenía curiosidad sobre el por qué su prima estaba en ahí. Tenía entendido que se encontraba como miembro activo del ejército. Además ella, no tenía la suficiente práctica con el Quiché, ¿cómo pudo haber comprendido de lo que se trataba?

-Hermanos nuestros – Habló Alicia en un tono amigable- Es cierto que en su momento pertenecí al ejército de éste país y que por muchas razones decidí abandonar la milicia; sin embargo, como bien saben el ejército no se ha atrevido a "entrar" a San Bartolo, sin embargo SILVERTECH intentará ingresar por medio de esa inspección.

Todos quedaron consternados ante aquella revelación.

-Es obvio que temen que un "tráiler fuera de lo normal" esté en manos equivocadas como a su vez será la excusa perfecta para indagar sobre los "rugidos nocturnos". –Continuaba la joven hablando en Quiché – El fin que persigue esa "empresa" es que ningún país posea "vehículos o armas" especiales. Es obvio que entre todos hemos aprendido a "interactuar" con los rugidos dándole el respeto que se merece, cosa que SILVERTECH no ha entendido.

La joven emite una pequeña pausa, para continuar hablando.

-Con respecto a lo que comentaba el hermano Balam, hay alguien que está en el centro de México y está apoyando a la causa de una manera sutil; dicha razón le han querido sabotear en todos los aspectos. El último mensaje que dio fue el siguiente: _"Aunque SILVERTECH tenga lo mejor en tecnología, yo continuaré compitiendo con mi equipo y el personal que confía en mí". _

-Esa frase lo dijo _"Mafer" _De la Vega. – Expresó Balam.

-¿El famoso piloto de Rally está involucrado en esto? –Expresó Lily con cierta extrañeza.

-En efecto – Expresó la joven de Xelajú – En cada lugar que se ha presentado envía reporte de la situación que sucede en cada punto del continente. Sólo que, a diferencia de los "artistas y deportistas famosos" traduce su acción en obras y no se hace propaganda por las redes sociales.

-"Mafer" ha estado aislado últimamente, aunque por él supimos lo que SILVERTECH planeaba hacer en la frontera. Afortunadamente la información llegó a tiempo. –Finalizaba de ésa manera la participación de Alicia.

Todos en la asamblea decidieron establecer algunas medidas pacíficas para intensificar los niveles de protesta. Cómo la situación indicaba cierta tensión, los miembros de la asamblea debían llevar lo que se había dicho de "memoria", ya que si alguien llevaba información de forma escrita podría terminar en las manos equivocadas.

Al finalizar la sesión, Balam decide dar hospedaje a Lily y Alicia, ya que todo indicaba que debían permanecer un poco más de lo ordinario. Aunque la inquietud de Lily consistía en ver a "Screamer" ya que esperaba recibir más información de Alicia.

**Ejemplo de lealtad**

La chica originaria de Xelajú era mayor en meses que su prima de México; como a su vez en estatura, ya que ella medía diez centímetros más.

A diferencia de Lily, Alicia contaba con la presencia de sus padres: Mariano Bentacourt y Sonia Galicia, sin embargo; sus padres se preocupaban por la vida que había elegido la joven, ya que como comprenderán; un soldado está expuesto a todo tipo de riesgos, aunado que ella es piloto militar, aumentaba la preocupación.

La joven (Alicia) era la mayor de cuatro hermanos, distinguida estudiante; experta con las armas de fuego y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; aunque quizás su talón de Aquiles consistía en "viajar por tierra" y una lesión en la rodilla izquierda.

Físicamente usaba el cabello con una cola de caballo, le gustaba usar pantalones ajustados y camisetas de licra; por lo particular le gustaba ocultar sus ojos color miel con un par de lentes oscuros. Solamente cuando la situación lo ameritaba, le gustaba usar vestidos y arremeter en las fiestas.

Alicia sabía que su prima tendría inquietudes, ya que como había declarado ante la asamblea; ella se había retirado del ejército; dicha acción se dio seis meses atrás. ¿Por qué habría guardado silencio? ¿Tendría que ver el último operativo? Fueron parte de las preguntas que la joven de México había hecho a la joven de Xelajú.

La joven de cabello negro iniciaba el pequeño relato.

**Alicia P.O.V.**

Los últimos días que estuve en la Fuerza Aérea fueron tal vez los más amargos. Es cierto que en todas partes el ejército es respetado y "temido". Los ideales de un soldado siempre han sido _proteger a la patria y al pueblo_ pero en éste siglo, quizás ese ideal se han perdido.

Después de haber apoyado a Lily para que sacara el tráiler fuera de Guatemala, mi duda era ¿cómo esconder un viejo caza de la armada rusa sin levantar sospecha en casa o en la base? Por un tiempo, utilicé una bodega que era propiedad del ejército y que rara vez utilizaban. Fue el tiempo suficiente para hacerle algunos cambios. Sin embargo, en una de esas reparaciones, "accidentalmente" presioné un botón cercano al funcionamiento del motor y mi sorpresa fue mayor: El caza tenía una lista de aeronaves para disponer de una especie de "fachada".

Así logré que el caza estuviera a salvo y por seguridad elegí una modalidad avioneta.

Cuando me enteré lo que Lily había hecho en bautizar al tráiler; yo no me quedé atrás e hice lo mismo; ahora él era mi Starscream (o "Screamer" tal como me gusta llamarlo) y en mis días libres disfrutaba surcar por los cielos.

Una noche, el general en turno había llamado al equipo de fuerzas especiales, según que había una especie de "grupo guerrillero" que se ocultaba en San Bartolo. Por la información que mi prima y mi tía nos proporcionaban (al igual que un estudio previo por parte del ejército) sabíamos de antemano que eso era imposible.

La explicación que nos dio el general era de que irrumpiéramos en la comunidad, por orden del alto mando. Insistí de forma sutil a que indagara, ya que la milicia no debía mancharse con la sangre de inocentes; noté la mirada dura en sus ojos y si él hubiera querido me pudo haber golpeado, pero no lo hizo; sino en su lugar decidió excluirme del operativo. Sabía que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

La incursión consistía en que de manera nocturna, dos naves de combate sobrevolarían la zona de San Bartolo e iniciarían la ráfaga aérea mientras que un grupo de infantería iniciaría el fuego por tierra.

Sin decirle nada a nadie, decidí buscar a "Screamer" y buscar la forma de impedir la masacre. El operativo se haría en altas horas de la noche. Ambos nos jugaríamos la vida por una razón justa.

Se acercaba la "hora de la masacre", veía los primeros cazas aproximarse; en ese entonces ya había quitado la apariencia de "Screamer" y estaba al mando de la nave caza. Decidí volar de forma peligrosa hacia ellos y hacer algunas maniobras para distraerlos de sus objetivos.

Los caza empezaron a seguirme y la persecución se dio. Para algunos hubiera sido "agradable" el show aéreo que se suscitaba en el aire. Procuraba acercarme para no darles la oportunidad de que lanzaran algún misil. Volar de noche y en medio de la selva era toda una locura, sin embargo; una especie de llamarada gigantesca que salía de un punto de la selva logró alcanzar las alas de los caza del ejército, lo suficiente para atemorizarlos y no dejarles disparar.

Los instrumentos del avión indicaban que había presencia en tierra, decidí volar un poco más bajo y distinguí que era la infantería. Habían recibido la orden de iniciar con la ráfaga de fuego.

-¡Hagamos algo Screamer! – recuerdo que grité desesperada.

Desconozco si "pudo entenderme" pero en un compartimento del avión había un brazalete dorado. Tenía mis dudas pero el deber me motivó a usarlo.

Coloque el brazalete en mi muñeca y por alguna razón mi mente y el avión estaban sincronizados, éramos uno.

"¿Quieres divertirte al estilo de Starscream?" escuché una voz en mi cabeza en un tono amable y divertido.

-¡Demuestra tu poder Screamer! – fue lo que alcancé a decir.

Salí expulsada del avión caza, podía observar que tomaba una forma de mech, mientras que mi cuerpo portaba una armadura, que se unía al mecanismo. Mi rango de visión cambió y podía distinguir claro entre amigos y enemigos.

Estaba operando a un mech a mi antojo; mis manos sacaban a varias unidades móviles fuera del camino, como a su vez con movimientos poderosos hacía replegar al equipo de infantería. Logré distinguir entre los militares que huían al general que me había visto duramente, sin poder hacer nada.

Desafortunadamente, al no estar acostumbrada a unirme a un mech (sin contar la presión que se ejerce en un avión de combate) quedé inconsciente. Lo único que alcanzo a recordar fue que el señor Balam me encontró desmayada a la par de una avioneta. Intuía que había intervenido en evitar una masacre, desde entonces me gané la confianza de la comunidad de San Bartolo y lo que había aprendido en el ejército lo aplicaría en beneficio de mi gente.

**En la guarida de la bestia**

Lily escuchaba el relato de su prima como a su vez estaba admirada de las habilidades de Screamer, si con anterioridad había admirado a su prima por volar aviones; ahora la admiración en ella crecía, ya que había renunciado a algo por hacer lo correcto.

-Es sorprendente lo que Screamer puede hacer Lily, desde entonces me he dedicado a volar por mi cuenta, como a su vez realizo viajes especiales: mercancía, información; todo en lo legal. –Dijo la oriunda de Xelajú en tono animado.

-Ahora comprendo por qué me necesitaba con urgencia; apenas estoy tratando de asimilar lo sucedido con "Optimus" pero se me dificulta, aunque también he escuchado su voz. Dígame, ¿La voz de Screamer es como el de la serie o película de transformers? – preguntó con curiosidad la joven mexicana.

-Es una voz totalmente masculina a tal grado, que si fuera humano ganaría buen dinero como comentarista. –Expresó con una sonrisa. – Su apariencia es espectacular. Durante estos seis meses me he dedicado a aprender más de Screamer, sin embargo el brazalete me ha ayudado para comprender los idiomas, por eso puedo expresarme bien en Quiché.

Empezaba a caer la noche, Balam notaba que las jóvenes seguían despiertas.

-Llegó la hora de ir con él. – Expresó Balam en Quiché.

-¿Con quién? –Preguntó con extrañeza Lily.

-Se refiere a que conozcamos al ser que saca las grandes llamaradas. –Respondió Alicia.

-¿Prima lo conoce? –Preguntó la mexicana.

-La descripción que hace el hermano Balam es de un ser muy antiguo; después de todo éste tiempo será la primera vez que lo conozca.

-Caminaremos hacia el corazón de la selva, quiero imaginar que desde hace tiempo él las esperaba. Debemos darnos prisa. –Habló Balam.

Lily tenía la curiosidad como a su vez Alicia, la ventaja es que la segunda sabía disimular muy bien que la primera. De forma respetuosa, las tres personas se introducían en la selva. La mexicana tenía miedo de que una araña se posara encima de su hombro como la guatemalteca de que una nauyaca hiciera de las suyas. Pero no había de que temer ya que iban acompañados de alguien que conocía la selva como la palma de su mano.

Los tres habían llegado a la parte media de la selva, una hermosa caída de agua se divisaba. Balam hace señas de que Lily y Alicia esperen. El indígena se acerca un poco más y con un fuerte silbido que rompe el silencio de la noche dejaba escucharse.

Algunas aves volaban, como a su vez el rugido de algunos animales se escuchaba.

-Creo que debimos haber venido por la mañana. –Expresó Alicia.

-En la mañana hubiera sido complicado, Balam no nos expondría. –Dijo Lily.

Repentinamente el suelo empieza a temblar, una gran masa salía del interior de la cascada, soltando una pequeña ráfaga de llamas que se extinguía de forma rápida.

-Alicia, Lily – Dijo Balam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – "nuestro hermano" quiere hablar con ustedes.

La luz de la luna brillaba con intensidad y lograba apreciarse aquella figura: Un animal prehistórico surgía de forma imponente emitiendo un cierto alarido de temor.

Las dos jóvenes no tenían cerca a "Optimus" y "Screamer", aunque estaban impresionadas por el ser que estaban viendo; ya que era la primera vez que lo veían de forma real y no como lo habían visto en películas.

-¡Impresionante! – fue lo que ambas primas lograron decir.

**Gracias por su paciencia. Esperamos sus comentarios.**


	5. El Rey Legendario

**La aventura continúa y atendiendo la petición de Nicolás incorporo su solicitud a ésta historia. Disfruten de la lectura.**

_**Capítulo 5: El Rey Legendario**_

"_Hay misterios en el universo que no nos corresponde resolver, pero quiénes somos y por qué estamos aquí, no figuran entre ellos… esas respuestas las llevamos adentro. Yo soy Optimus Prime y envío éste mensaje a mis creadores; dejen en paz al planeta Tierra, porque yo iré en busca de ustedes."_

_Optimus Prime. Transformers 4 (2014)_

Para Lily la frase anterior resonaba en su cabeza, ya que si había algo de verdad en la serie y películas de transformers quizás sería el momento correcto de resolver algunas dudas. Por otra parte Alicia quien observaba aquel ser sentía una especie de "confusión" debido a que no esperaba encontrarse con un "mecanismo" de esas proporciones.

La sorpresa fue mayor al descubrirlo a la luz de la luna; el mecanismo era un Tiranosaurio Rex con cuernos al frente, como a su vez empezaba a tomar una apariencia de mech, éste era enorme.

-¡Yo ser Grimlock!

Las dos jóvenes se fueron literalmente de "espaldas", ya que no esperaban encontrarse con un Dinobot. Balam quien observaba lo ocurrido no dejaba de reírse.

-Tendrás que disculparlas hermano, pero se nota que no han visto cosas sorprendentes. –Expresó el hombre de facciones indígenas.

El mech se acerca con cierto detenimiento y observa a las dos jovencitas.

-Veo que la energía de Optimus y Starscream están en el interior de ellas. Poder sentir la presencia de ellos.

-Señor Grimlock –Expresó con cierto temor la mexicana – Mi nombre es Lily y ella es mi prima Alicia.

-Nosotras encontramos a Optimus Prime y Starscream. –Dijo tímidamente la guatemalteca.

-Lily, Alicia; ustedes tener responsabilidad mayor. Yo ser líder de los caballeros legendarios.

-Díganos señor, ¿ustedes llegaron a la tierra al igual que en la película de transformers 4? – Lily no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.

-¡Lily! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa barbaridad de pregunta? No creo que ellos sepan que salió una película o series de ellos. –Habló duramente la guatemalteca.

En medio del nerviosismo, Grimlock para sorpresa de todos empieza a reírse.

-¡Ustedes ser divertidas! – Decía entre carcajadas el mech.

Los tres humanos empezaban a reírse, Balam porque le había caído en gracia y las dos jovencitas tal vez por los nervios.

-Nosotros en su momento tener contacto con humanos, aunque no tanto como en la película. Lo único cierto es que las semillas si existen al igual que el transformium aunque en las condiciones en la que nos encontramos con Optimus y Starscream, ser totalmente diferentes. –Expresó el Dinobot.

-Podría contarnos su historia, por favor. – Expresó Lily con gentileza.

-Más bien, yo proyectar y mirar. –Expresó Grimlock.

Los tres humanos observaban la proyección que realizaba el mech con sus ópticos; habían escenarios de Cybertron como a su vez, se lograban identificar paisajes terrestres.

**Exilio, Guerra y Traición **

La historia se remontaba hacia algunos ciclos solares antiguos, todo indicaba que la eterna batalla entre autobots y decepticons había cobrado la vida de miles de mecanismos y agotaron la vida en el planeta de origen Cybertron.

La batalla se daba con la mayor intensidad; Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, por mencionar algunos autobots defendían lo que aún tenía cierta vida en Cybertron, mientras que los decepticons bajo el mando de Fallen, Megatron y Lockdown habían mandado una ráfaga de fuego crucial.

Los autobots estaban en desventaja, y en un último intento, Optimus Prime solicita ayuda a un grupo especial que viajaba por los diferentes puntos de la galaxia: Los caballeros legendarios. Este tipo de mecanismos se caracterizaban por ser una especie única, tenían formas de vida muy distinta a las de la cibertroniana. Su tamaño y poder hicieron una buena alianza para los autobots.

Dicho conflicto terminó con la derrota decepticon, sin embargo, Megatron en la compañía de Fallen decidieron llevar su batalla a otras galaxias, topándose con la Tierra. Primus al notar la rebeldía de los mecanismos que seguían a éstos líderes, decide asignarle la misión a Sentinel Prime, pero éste rehuso el ofrecimiento, dejando a Optimus Prime con la ayuda de algunos autobots en viajar a la Tierra.

Lo único que desconocían en sí, es que tanto como los autobots y decepticons habían llegado en un momento crítico de la historia: Desde el año 1939, los transformers habían llegado a nuestro planeta, y; como era de esperarse; cada uno llegó a puntos distintos del planeta, lo que originó que cada país aprovechara la tecnología alienígena y avanzara conforme a sus posibilidades.

Pero como era de esperarse, cada país utilizó la tecnología a su conveniencia y se armaron los conflictos bélicos mayores: Guerra fría, dictaduras y represiones en Lationamérica y parte de Europa y África, la Guerra del golfo Pérsico, Kosovo, por mencionar algunas. Dentro de las cuáles cada nación utilizó sus recursos a su manera.

Sin embargo, durante el atentado de las torres gemelas; el gobierno de los Estados Unidos decide declararle la guerra al régimen Talibán, hubieron protestas en base a la intervención de los Yankees en Afganistan no solo de tipo humano, sino mecánicas. Después de tanto tiempo, los mecanismos decidieron revelarse, logrando lo que quizás no habían conseguido en su planeta: Una alianza.

Tanto autobots y decepticons se habían unido para no seguir prestándose a destruir y manipular naciones; lo único que desconocían es que alguien ya se les había adelantado por siglos. Y por extraño que pareciera, una pequeña empresa llamada SILVERTECH había ganado algunas patentes en la fabricación de armamentos y de forma muy sutil iniciaron la "depuración".

La batalla se pensaba en un inicio que sería con armamentos terrestres, a nivel mundial se manejó como conflictos bélicos y ejercicios militares para que la población no cayera en pánico. Sin embargo lo que desconocían los mecanismos en ese entonces es que el enemigo tenía algo que no era propio de la tecnología humana: Extractor de sparks.

Poco a poco autobots y decepticons fueron cayendo y las sparks de ellos permanecían en un lugar secreto, los mecanismos resistieron hasta el año dos mil cinco.

Las imágenes que Grimlock proyectaba mostraban la última batalla, de los cuáles se observaba a Optimus Prime, Bumblebee y Starscream respectivamente combatiendo ante el armamento de SILVERTECH.

-Prime ¿Hasta cuándo podremos resistir? – Expresó Starscream con cierta indignación.

-Odio decir esto pero Starscream tiene razón, pareciera que el enemigo leyera nuestros movimientos. –Exclamó Bumblebee.

-Camaradas – Habló Optimus Prime en el tono que le caracterizaba – Es obvio que desde antes de nuestra llegada, la humanidad sin necesidad de nuestra ayuda. Ahora nos damos cuenta que hemos sido usados a conveniencia de las mismas. Algunos compañeros han logrado escapar; nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo llegará Primus? – Expresó Starscream.

Una explosión no permite que el Prime responda, sin embargo, la última esperanza para los mecanismos rebeldes habían llegado; los caballeros legendarios hacían su aparición y se enfrentaban a las fuerzas de SILVERTECH. Aunque el armamento del enemigo había causado heridas de consideración, el equipo de Grimlock logra sacar a los tres combatientes; de inmediato, una alerta global se emite para que den persecución a los fugitivos.

Sin embargo, la madre naturaleza estaba a favor de los rebeldes; ya que en ese entonces el huracán hacía estragos en la parte sureste de México y partes de Centroamérica. Grimlock en una maniobra suicida deciden internarse en el corazón de la tormenta para que ningún radar pudiera hacer estragos.

El equipo de mecanismos había llegado a un deshuesadero ubicado en la Zona 3 de la capital de Guatemala.

-Amigos, creo que llegó la hora de escondernos y hacer sacrificios. –Expresó Prime con cierta rudeza. – No permitiremos que nuestro legado acabe o se den el lujo de quitarnos la spark.

-¿Cuál es tu idea Optimus? – preguntó Starscream.

-Mi equipo estar en malas condiciones. –Expresó con tristeza Grimlock

-Algún día volveremos, quizás los humanos que sean dignos de confianza no se encuentren en ésta época, por ahora nuestros aliados están a salvo. Sin embargo, alguien debe vigilar el mundo en nuestra ausencia. – Expresó Prime.

-Tenemos más habilidades Optimus, no podemos resignarnos a sólo dependen de una forma vehículo. – Replicó Bumblebee.

-En ese caso, te elijo a ti para la vigilancia, siempre contarás con nosotros.

Grimlock al igual que Starscream intuye lo que Prime va hacer.

-Desconectaré mi spark y tú la protegerás, parte de mi esencia la ocultaré en algo tan pequeño que no despertará sospecha. – Habló tristemente Prime.

-Optimus, si tú haces eso; yo te acompañaré en la recarga prolongada. –Dijo Starscream – Es bien cierto que no soy un autobot como ustedes pero no permitiré que me quiten la spark de forma descarada.

Bee no salía de la impresión y sin embargo con una mueca de tristeza acepta la decisión de Prime y Starscream.

Los dos combatientes cambian a modos vehículos viejos y en un gesto de valentía, ambos retiran su spark entregándoselas a Bumblebee.

**La misión **

Grimlock dejaba de proyectar bajo sus ópticos.

-Después de eso, mis amigos separarse y ocultarse, yo elegí quedar en este lugar ya que los humanos ser respetuosos de los que le rodea. Ahora ustedes tener parte del alma de Prime y Starscream; ustedes buscar a Bumblebee ya que el sigue vivo. Recuperar las sparks y guiar a la nueva lucha. Yo estaré en contacto con ustedes por medio de Balam.

-¿Cómo encontraremos a Bumblebee si a duras penas estoy conociendo a Optimus? –Replicó Lily.

-¿Cómo guiar una lucha, si no tenemos poder de convocatoria? – Expresó Alicia.

-Ustedes ser valientes y especiales, Optimus y Starscream los eligieron por ello. Ustedes ser la versión humana de su ser, son su complemento.

Grimlock volvía a tomar la forma de Tiranosaurio Rex y regresaba al interior de la cueva.

-Como pueden ver, nuestro hermano aprendió a subsistir con poco pero mantiene ciertas recargas. Su apariencia no le permite salir a la luz. – Habló Balam.

-Ahora comprendo todo. –Explicó Lily con cierta admiración.

-¿A qué se refiere con ello? – Preguntó Alicia.

-Según el relato de Grimlock, la última batalla se dio en el año 2005, la primera película de transformers salió en el 2007. ¿Cómo crees que le hizo Michael Bay para generar modelos tan reales a Optimus y al resto de los mecanimos? –Explicó Lily.

-En otras palabras, la historia de transformers no estaba dirigido en parte para el público humano, son un llamado sutil para que Optimus y el resto de los mecanismos dé la cara ante el mundo y SILVERTECH espera ese momento para capturarlos. – Afirmó Alicia.

-Pero lo que no contaba SILVERTECH es que los mecanismos no aparecieran como lo tenían planeado, han aparecido en medio de las protestas y de nuestros hermanos caídos. –Dijo Balam.

-Tenemos una misión que cumplir. –Dijo Alicia.

-Por ahora cumpliré con lo establecido en mi ruta, pero nos queda claro que debemos buscar a Bumblebee a como dé lugar. – Finalizó la mexicana.

Los tres humanos abandonaron el corazón de la selva, saliendo motivadas por las revelaciones del guerrero legendario.

**Espero sus comentarios.**


	6. De Centroamérica a Morelos

**Nos ha tocado actividades pesadas fuera de la plataforma pero estamos aquí para llevarles un capítulo más de Ignis Ardens, gracias por las críticas como a su vez a los nuevos lectores y seguidores que se integran. Aprovecho a corregir algunos errores de la redacción en el capítulo anterior:**

**En uno de los diálogos de Optimus: **_**"La humanidad no nos necesita para destruirse, ellos pueden hacerlo sólos"**_**, la frase aparece incompleta (error de dedo).**

**Con respecto a la tormenta, hago alusión al huracán Stan que afectó al sureste mexicano y parte de Centroamérica en el año 2005.**

**Habiendo aclarado los detalles, disfruten de la lectura:**

_**Capítulo 6: De Centroamérica a Morelos**_

Habiendo entregado la carga en San Bartolo; Lily y Alicia emprenden la marcha rumbo a Xelajú. Antes de que las jóvenes abordaran su vehículo respectivo, hacían un pequeño recuento de lo vivido en la asamblea como de los consejos de Balam y Grimlock. Sin embargo, la mexicana no quería quedarse con la duda de cómo lucía "Screamer", Alicia comprende la inquietud de su prima y ambas van hacia una de las bodegas en donde estaba la avioneta.

Screamer tenía la apariencia de un avión liviano, para ser exactos era un Extra 300, utilizados en las competencias de velocidad aérea; ya que su peso y tamaño lo hacían ideal para sobrevolar una región complicada.

-Es obvio que le llevará unas cinco o seis horas por tierra para llegar a Xelajú, por mi parte me adelantaré por aire; cualquier detalle le enviaré un whats app. – Decía la joven centroamericana.

-Espero que la familia esté preparada para las visitas. – Dijo la mexicana.

-Quiero imaginar que va a las bodegas de la compañía; cualquier detalle que surja lo enviaré a detalle, pero hay algo que quiero sugerirle pero… mejor avíseme cuando esté cerca de Xelajú.

Lily había quedado con la inquietud sobre la sugerencia de Alicia, pero en vista de que se podía levantar sospechas, ambas deciden iniciar su viaje hacia Xelajú; uno lo haría por aire y otra por tierra. Las dos muchachas se despedían de la comunidad al igual que los habitantes de San Bartolo correspondían al gesto.

El tráiler avanzaba con una velocidad respetable, aunque evadiendo un poco a los conductores "agresivos"; Lily venía escuchando la programación de radio, en ésta ocasión escuchaba música de marimba, la pieza musical que estaba al aire correspondía al autor Paco Pérez: _Luna de Xelajú. _Aunque en esta ocasión la melodía era interpretada por la cantante _Alicia Azurdia._

La mexicana sentía cierta nostalgia al escuchar la pieza musical, al parecer una mezcla de emociones se reflejaba en su rostro. Ella intenta contener las lágrimas.

-Sabes "Optimus", no es la primera vez que percibes mis sentimientos cuando escucho esa canción, cada vez que suena esa melodía, parte de mis recuerdos vuelven y en ocasiones quisiera aprisionarlos tan fuerte, pero como dice mi madre: Los recuerdos son recuerdos, pero ellos deben guiarnos hacia adelante.-Lily decide interrumpirse – Pero bueno, no te preocupes amigo; Alicia y yo les ayudaremos a encontrar a Bumblebee.

El programa de radio es interrumpido ya que al parecer había una noticia de carácter urgente.

"_Interrumpimos la señal de su programa favorito para informar sobre un hecho lamentable ocurrido en el Departamento de Xelajú: Un fuerte incendio ha acabado con las bodegas de diferentes grupos de transportistas como a su vez la policía ha detenido a varios sujetos quienes se creen que fueron los autores materiales de dicho incendio. Este percance amenazaba con alcanzar algunas zonas de la localidad. En estos momentos todos los transportistas no pueden ingresar a la zona por lo cual se les pide que se trasladen a la zona 13 de Xelajú. Seguiremos informando"._

Lily decide orillarse en la carretera y buscar señal para comunicarse con Bernardo Garza en la ciudad fronteriza para esperar indicaciones, intuía que la mano de SILVERTECH tendría que ver en el "percance".

La mexicana está en una encrucijada, repentinamente un aviso de what app de su celular le indica la entrada de un mensaje, era Alicia:

"_Vaya a las bodegas viejas del viejo aeropuerto. Le envío la ruta a tomar. La fiesta se adelantó"_

Lily comprende la última parte del mensaje y tal como lo intuía; SILVERTECH tenía que ver con los incidentes. Por medio de imágenes que había recibido, la mexicana decide tomar una nueva ruta.

-Muy bien "Optimus" emprendamos la marcha.

Decide cambiar la música, conectando un USB y pone a todo volumen una canción de AC/DC _Its a long way to the top._

El rugir del motor del Dina 94 se escucha en plena carretera al igual que el claxon que caracteriza a los trailers. Al parecer, Lily trataba de disimular la noticia y que mejor que una canción que aumentara su "adrenalina".

**Un ángel guardián**

La joven podía divisar a lo lejos las grandes nubes de humo y tomando el aviso de Alicia opta por tomar una desviación, el viejo aeropuerto se encontraba en la salida de la ciudad, sin embargo; Lily confiaba en su prima. El tráiler continuaba su camino cuando encontró a Alicia que lo esperaba en las afueras de una de las bodegas, le hacía señas de que entrara rápido. Lily aceleraba y junto con Optimus ingresaron al interior. Las puertas se cerraban de forma rápida.

Lily decide colocar a Optimus a la altura de "Screamer" y desciende del tráiler. La mexicana observa que la bodega era una especie de "taller mecánico especializado", tanto había partes de diferentes vehículos y aviones como a su vez algunos accesorios.

-Alicia, me llegó su mensaje a tiempo. –Expresó la mexicana un poco nerviosa.

-Gracias a Dios por ello prima. Lo que ocurrió en las bodegas no fue un accidente. Cuando llegamos dejé a Screamer en la bodega y me dirigía hacia la casa, pero observé varios vehículos de SILVERTECH dirigiéndose hacia las bodegas. Me encontré con un conocido y al parecer estaban esperando a un tráiler Dina 94 para realizarle una inspección, al igual que otros vehículos. Se armó un buen alboroto, lo que terminó en incendio. – Dijo Alicia.

-¡Rayos! –No pudo evitar el grito Lily- ¡No puedo permitir que esos tipos le pongan la mano a Optimus!

-Es por eso que le pedí a Alicia que se comunicara con usted. –Se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Unos pasos se escuchan, el hombre medía aproximadamente un metro noventa centímetros; tenía un uniforme de mecánico azul, se veía aproximadamente de cincuenta años, su tez era blanca, portaba una barba como a su vez los ojos del hombre eran verdes.

-¿Alicia, me puede explicar lo que pasa? – Dijo Lily.

-¿Recuerda lo que no pude decirle en San Bartolo? – Comentó la de Xelajú – El señor es de confianza y él me ha ayudado con la restauración de Screamer.

La mexicana estaba un poco extrañada, como a su vez tenía una cierta desconfianza.

-Tranquila señorita López – Habló el Señor – Su prima me ha platicado de usted como a su vez del cariño que tiene por "Optimus". –El hombre extendió la mano hacia la mexicana. – Mi nombre es Carlos Portillo.

-Mucho gusto señor – correspondió la mexicana de forma tímida- Se ve que es una persona mayor y que conoce de todo tipo de máquinas. Si mi prima le tiene confianza, yo no lo negaré.

El hombre empezaba hacer una inspección a simple vista, como a su vez conocía la situación por la que Lily estaba pasando.

-Déjenme a Optimus por tres días y ya verán los cambios. SILVERTECH no se dará cuenta. –Habló el hombre de forma animada.

-Alicia, no puedo darme ese lujo…

-Tranquila prima, los cambios serán para bien, además en ese lapso puede lograr contactar a su jefe como a su vez tomar un descanso. Lo que supe es que SILVERTECH no le interesa los conductores, y ellos están en la búsqueda de un DINA 94. Todo saldrá bien.

Lily decide acatar la orden, aunque en el fondo se sentía inquieta. Las dos jóvenes deciden interactuar con la familia, manteniendo ambas su respectivo secreto, aunque en ese lapso se enteró de lo que pasaba en la ciudad fronteriza: SILVERTECH había cumplido en realizar la inspección, pero a diferencia de Xelajú, no había pasado a una desgracia material, sino que quizás fue algo peor.

En los titulares aparecía la imagen de Bernardo Garza, pero en el cintillo aparecía la frase: "Líder transportista asesinado". Lily no puede evitar contener las lágrimas, su jefe había sido asesinado. Ella intuía por la razón que siempre defendió, que la empresa SILVERTECH se apoderara de la compañía.

Como trabajadora, al igual que sus compañeros habían quedado sin un legado, ya que por vía whats app (Lily mantenía un grupo con sus compañeros) se enteró que la única medida con la que su líder los había protegido era dándoles una "liquidación económica" para evitar que los tráilers fueran inspeccionados. Todos habían cobrado la parte que le correspondía pero ahora ellos estaban en la indecisión si de aceptar la oferta de SILVERTECH o trabajar por su cuenta.

Uno de sus compañeros le informaba que en el caso de Lily tendría que cobrar en el estado de Morelos ya que era el cargamento que esperaba recibir en Xelajú.

Alicia comprendía lo que Lily sentía, ahora ella de nuevo tendría que empezar de cero, pero a diferencia de ella, su líder no se había dejado intimidar por la trasnacional.

El lapso de tiempo había pasado, ambas deciden salir con cierta discreción de su hogar para llegar a la bodega. Durante ese tiempo, las dos jóvenes no sabían nada de Screamer y Optimus por medio de sueños o algún indicio. Sin embargo la espera había terminado.

Las dos jóvenes ingresaban a las bodegas. Carlos esperaba a las chicas con una gran sonrisa. Tenía a Optimus y a Screamer cubiertos con una gran manta.

-Me tomé la libertad de hacer algunas modificaciones, ya que ambas por lo que veo harán un viaje largo. – Expresó amablemente.

El hombre decide retirar las mantas y ambas observan los cambios realizados:

Lily observaba a detalle un tráiler en color rojo Freightliner Columbia 2010, totalmente nuevo; como a su vez le llamó la atención que en la parte del frente había una especie de distintivo; un logo autobot en metal.

Alicia por otra parte, observó que Screamer había recibió un buen trabajo de pintura en azul como a su vez tenía un logo decepticon en uno de los costados; como a su vez que habían cambiado el modelo del avión: Giles G-200.

Lily no sabía si contener las lágrimas o gritar de alegría, ya que ahora técnicamente estaba desempleada.

-Los logos autobots y decepticons siguen a la moda, ya que desde que salieron las películas algunas personas acostumbran a "personalizar" sus vehículos. – Respondió Carlos.

-Señor… quisiera decirle que tengo para pagarle pero… -Expuso la mexicana.

-No le estoy cobrando nada, simplemente me da gusto encontrar que personas como ustedes valoren y respeten las máquinas. Son muy buenas creaciones. – Respiró el hombre. – Sin embargo, necesito que ambas vayan a Morelos; el último viaje que realizaría es precisamente un cargamento especial para alguien "famoso".

-¿Por qué nos ayuda? – Preguntó Alicia.

-Sabe de antemano que todos compartimos un mismo dolor, soy del mismo ideal de ustedes y mientras pueda ayudarles me daré por bien servido. Además considero que no pudieron haber elegido buenos "mecanismos".

El anciano entrega el cargamento a Lily, como a su vez ambas empiezan a subirse a sus vehículos.

-Hice algunas modificaciones para que ambas estén en contacto. Su aventura acaba de iniciar. –Dijo el hombre mientras abría las compuertas de la bodega.

Las jóvenes observaron que en el interior habían sido realizadas algunas modificaciones, principalmente al tablero.

-Será mejor irnos. – Dijo Alicia – aunque nos llevará tiempo llegar a Morelos.

Lily intuye algo, pareciera que el tráiler quisiera darle a conocer algo.

-Alicia, ¿Recuerda cómo Sam viajó de un punto a otro con la ayuda de Jetfire? – Dice la mexicana con un poco de nervios. – Me temo que así vamos a viajar. Algo brilla en el tablero.

-También lo noto en el avión. Creo que identificaron algo.

-¡Hagámoslo!

Las dos jóvenes empiezan a desplazarse en ambos vehículos, sienten que entre mayor velocidad sienten que el plano real va a encogiéndose. Optimus y Screamer habían desaparecido.

-Buena suerte pequeñas, como a su vez, demuestren de lo que están hechos; creaciones. –Expresaba el hombre con una voz nostálgica.

**No enviaría a las dos chicas a la guerra y sin fusil… aunque más bien es parte de un pequeño preámbulo a lo que ellas están por vivir. Esperamos sus comentarios.**


	7. Buscando a Bumblebee

**Les dejo un episodio de ésta historia, espero que sea de su agrado:**

_**Capítulo 7: Buscando a Bumblebee**_

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en el estado de Morelos, para ser de día, no había mucho tráfico en las carreteras, no se veían automóviles o puestos de comida, sin embargo; una especie de flash (algo similar cuando se ve a lo lejos el caer de un relámpago) hizo que de la nada un tráiler Freitghlinner y una avioneta Giles G- 200 aparecieran.

Alicia tenía dudas de lo que había pasado, temían que alguna especie de radar las hubiera detectado. Sin embargo, no podía dar crédito a lo que había pasado.

-Prima, ¿se encuentra bien? – Se escuchó una voz.

-Lily, me encuentro un poco aturdida pero no es grave. Todo transcurre normal.

-También me encuentro aturdida y con sensación de devolver, pero es parte del proceso; creo que nos tendremos que acostumbrar a ello, pero para evitar pensar en ello; bienvenida a Morelos.

-¡¿Qué dijo?! – Expresó con sorpresa la de Xelajú.

-Que Bienvenida a Morelos, ya que estos caminos los reconozco: en menos de dos minutos llegamos. Este recorrido por tierra me llevaría de 24 a 32 horas aproximadamente.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

Lily observa que están pasando cerca del campo de aviación.

-Qué le parece si aterriza en aquel campo, como a su vez nos organizaremos para poder llevar a cabo nuestra misión. –Expresó la mexicana.

-Tal vez encontremos quien nos venda algo de comer ¿no lo cree?

Lily se les escapó una pequeña risa. La avioneta y el tráiler toman una nueva dirección hacia el campo de aviación. Para su buena fortuna se encontró en ese lugar a varios de sus compañeros traileros; al parecer se estaban organizando para tomar decisiones.

La joven se da cuenta del semblante de sus compañeros: La tristeza les abrumaba. Ellos al ver a su compañera llegar a Morelos se sintieron aliviados.

-Gracias a Dios que no te pasó nada. – Expresó el primero de ellos.

-Temíamos que te pasara algo, ya que el acoso de SILVERTECH hizo que la mayoría de nosotros buscáramos cómo agruparnos. – Dijo un segundo.

-Bernardo Logró evitar que inspeccionaran nuestros vehículos, pero fue a un precio muy alto. Ahora debemos continuar la obra que empezó. –Mencionó un tercero de ellos.

-Por ahora hemos tomado la decisión que los cuatro trabajaremos de forma independiente, sin embargo; Lily debes ir a entregar el último cargamento. No sé cuál es tu postura. – Terminó un cuarto integrante de decir.

-Amigos; les agradezco en haberme tomado en cuenta y para mí fue duro saber lo ocurrido con Don Bernardo; terminaré de llevar el último cargamento, como a su vez veré por mi cuenta el cómo moverme. Si en un dado caso me fuera mal, sé que tengo su número y me pondré en contacto con ustedes. Sin embargo, sean precavidos. Por necesidad y protección tuve que dejar el tráiler y "cambiar" por otro, ya que nos andan buscando.

-Pues en lo que se ve, su nuevo "Optimus" está mucho mejor y a su vez es un modelo perfecto, ya que todavía ese modelo sigue activo en la mayor parte de las carreteras, y aquí abundan mucho de ellos. Bien hecho. – Expresó el primero.

Lily decide despedirse de ellos para alcanzar a su prima y a Screamer para organizarse.

-Pensé que tardaría mucho platicando. – Expresó con cierta sorna la de Guatemala.

-Mis compañeros se están organizando, pero por ahora debo revisar hacia dónde tengo que ir a dejar esto.

La joven decide subirse al tráiler como a su vez revisa el sobre; no había información en la parte de afuera, lo cual hace que tenga que abrir el sobre. Alicia se acerca para ver más a detalle.

-¡Santo Cielo! – Expresó la mexicana.

-El pedido es para _De la Vega Racing Team_.- Expresó con un tono neutral Alicia.

-La última entrega es para "Mafer De la Vega" y según la dirección estamos a unos quince minutos. Algunos compañeros que han entregado este tipo de carga dicen que tienen bodegas muy amplias, lo suficiente para albergar avionetas.

-Deseo acompañarla, pero temo que a Screamer le pueda pasar algo.

-Sin embargo, las modificaciones que hizo el señor Portillo son útiles, aunque hay algo que me llamó la atención; mientras revisaba el tablero; noté que las modificaciones realizadas no sólo fueron en cuestión apariencia; ya que ahora "Optimus" me está desplegando una lista de modelos de tráilers para cambiar de apariencia.

-Le dije que el señor es de mi confianza. – Expresó con una sonrisa la guatemalteca.

Repentinamente, los brazaletes empiezan a tener un resplandor dorado.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Expresó Alicia.

-Creo que quieren hablarnos. – Dijo con una tranquilidad la mexicana.

-_Alicia Betancourt, Lily López; Yo soy Optimus Prime._

_-Mi nombre es Starscream._

_-Durante estos dos años hemos aprendido lo suficiente de ustedes, demostraron ser dignas de nuestra confianza. –_Expresó el Primero.

-_Nos alegra en el fondo que aún existen humanos nobles y valientes. Ustedes ahora son parte de nosotros, nos sentimos honrados por ello. –_Dijo el decepticon.

-_Grimlock les confió una misión, pase lo que pase estaremos ahí para protegerlas._

_-Los brazaletes reaccionaran de ésta manera cuando encuentren a Bumblebee, él les dirá que hacer._

_-No están solas en esto._

Las voces de Optimus y Starscream dejan de escucharse. Las dos jóvenes sentían una emoción y a la vez responsabilidad ante ello.

-Ellos son sorprendentes. – Dijo Alicia.

-Lo sé. – Respondió Lily

**De la Vega Racing Team**

Alicia y Lily mantenían comunicación por medio de los brazaletes, la primera buscaba información por medio de su teléfono celular, mientras que la segunda se dirigía hacia la dirección del equipo.

-Llily, estoy en el buscador, logré entrar a la página principal de "Mafer" y hay unas imágenes que están de lujo, sin embargo en la imagen principal aparece en el fondo un auto al estilo jetta pero modificado para Rally, y a su vez dos pilotos pero con todo y casco, sin dejar ver su rostro.

-Alicia, hasta la fecha todo el mundo tiene una pregunta sobre quién es Mafer. Recordemos que es el único piloto que le ha dado batalla a los equipos de SILVERTECH, por tanto es natural que se cuiden en ese aspecto y quieran despitar.

-Se ve que son cuidadosos, mencionan que dentro de dos días tendrán que trasladarse a la frontera norte, rumbo a Mexicali; al parecer recorrerán el desierto.

-En parte por la forma en que viajamos se nos facilitó el trabajo, voy a dejarla; ya que veo las bodegas del equipo.

Tal como lo había dicho Lily, las instalaciones De la Vega Racing Team eran amplias: contaba con una pista adaptable a terrenos inestables, como a su vez contaba con una especie de edificio y sus bodegas que eran gigantescas. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse habían guardias de seguridad y pedían que se identificaran.

La mexicana contestó las preguntas de rutina, como a su vez mostró la orden que entregaría. Las puertas se abrieron y el Freightlinner inició su recorrido. Le habían indicado que dejaría el cargamento en el área destinada a "mecánicos". Con sumo cuidado (además de la experiencia) Lily entraba de reversa, al parecer todo el personal estaba atento hacia lo que tráiler poseía.

Habiéndose acomodado el Columbia, Lily procede a abrir la caja y un grupo de personas empieza a sacar varias cosas de su interior. La joven tenía curiosidad sobre las cosas que había de entregar: eran piezas mecánicas para el carro de rally como a su vez habían otras que correspondían a otro tipo de vehículos, sin embargo hubo una pieza en particular que le llamó la atención, debido a que no era una pieza estándar.

-¿Tú eres Lily López? – Se escuchó una voz con ciertos aires de masculinidad.

La joven voltea a ver a quien le había llamado: Era un hombre de treinta y dos años, lucía joven; medía un metro setenta y cinco centímetros, de complexión delgada; era rubio y de cejas claras, sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello era entre café y rubio; su tez era de color blanca; pareciera que tenía ascendencia americana.

-Yo soy, en qué puedo servirle señor. – Respondió de forma tímida Lily.

-Por favor no me llames señor. – Dijo en un tono jovial el hombre mientras extendía la mano. – Me llamo Michael Benson.

Aquel hombre extendió la mano en señal de saludo, la joven corresponde al gesto, repentinamente observa que su brazalete empieza a emitir un cierto brillo. El hombre se da cuenta de ello.

-Tengo entendido que este cargamento tendría cierta demora. – Expresó en un tono neutral el hombre – pero veo que lo hiciste rápido.

-Cuando se conocen los caminos, el recorrido es corto señor. –Dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

-Será mejor que recibas tu pago, enviaré a alguien para que te liquide. – Habló el hombre mientras le daba la espalda.

Lily observa que el brazalete empieza a emitir un cierto brillo y decide ocultarlo debajo de su chaqueta. Quizás por ello, aquel hombre había cambiado de actitud.

Repentinamente, un carro de Rally ingresa al interior de la bodega y da un giro estruendoso de 360 grados, al parecer, alguno de los pilotos venía a dejar el carro para someterlo a revisión, sin embargo Michael corre rápidamente, Lily alcanza a escuchar que le hace señas de que el piloto no baje del vehículo.

La joven se acerca al tráiler de forma instintiva y empieza a hablar en voz baja.

-Me temo que no será nada sencillo encontrar a tu amigo "Optimus".

El joven observaba de forma disimulada lo que la joven decía, alcanzó a leerle los labios y pudo detectar la palabra "Optimus".

Lily por otra parte recibía el cheque por el cargamento que había transportado, se disponía a abandonar las instalaciones, sin embargo siente que alguien la sujeta por el brazo pero de forma amable.

-Disculpa si fui un poco grosero, pero comprenderás que al ser la competencia de SILVERTECH debemos tener ciertos cuidados. – Expresó Michael a modo de disculpas.

-No lo culpo joven, yo también desconfío de ciertas personas. – Extendió la mano la mexicana en señal de despedida. – Que tenga un buen día.

-Espera por favor, quizás debes estar cansada, me gustaría que te quedaras en las instalaciones como a su vez puedes disfrutar de las comodidades de éste lugar. –Expresó de forma amable el joven.

-En verdad me gustaría, pero no puedo; ya que no estoy sola en esto. –Dijo con cierto recelo la mexicana.

-Entonces, si me esperas iré a vestirme, le diré a mi compañero que nos acompañe. Les llevará tiempo en descargar la caja del tráiler, bien puedes dejarlo aquí; no le pasará nada.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad, pero me sentiría segura si llevara al tráiler conmigo y dejar la caja.

-Como tú quieras amiga. – Dijo el hombre de forma cordial.

La joven ingresaba en el interior del tráiler, como a su vez observó que Michael se cambiaba de forma rápida e ingresaba al carro de carreras, ambos vehículos abandonaban la bodega.

-Alicia prepárese, llevo compañía pero tengo desconfianza. – Expresó Lily con cierto temor.


	8. El retorno de la resistencia

**Gracias por sus comentarios a ésta historia, como a su vez la paciencia en actualizar. Creo que están ansiosos por saber más que sucederá; les dejó un episodio en que una de dos: Puede calmar sus ansias o las puede aumentar.**

_**Capítulo 8: El retorno de la "resistencia"**_

Mientras que el Freelightnner encabezaba el camino, el carro rally le seguía de cerca: era un vehículo amarillo con varios logos de patrocinadores, aunque en uno de los costados lucía la imagen de un león. En su interior Michael Benson platicaba con una segunda persona, al parecer era el piloto.

-Michael ¿Crees que es buena idea lo que estamos haciendo? – La voz era de una mujer.

-Es algo arriesgado, pero al parecer tengo una cierta "corazonada".

-Después de tanto tiempo, te has acomodado bien al estilo de vida; pero intuyo que hay algo más en ella. –La mujer hace una pequeña pausa - ¿Estás seguro que dijo la palabra "Optimus"?

-No me arriesgaría a exponerte en una situación como ésta, pero debemos indagar más. Recuerda que el enemigo puede valerse de muchas formas, aunque si fuera parte del enemigo ya hubiera perdido la paciencia o se hubiera delatado.

-Quisiera que estuvieses hablando conmigo Michael pero al parecer el tráiler está teniendo comunicación con alguien, según las lecturas que detecto.

-Entonces activa las bocinas para que escuchemos con quien tiene contacto.

La mujer decide activar las bocinas y empieza a escuchar una conversación, al parecer era un idioma distinto.

-Es muy astuta Lily López, está utilizando el Maya Quiché para comunicarse… SILVERTECH no tiene conocimiento de ese idioma. – Habló el americano.

-Puedo entender lo que dicen, pero mejor guardemos silencio y escuchemos. – Respondió la joven de forma animada.

Mientras eso ocurría, Lily mantenía contacto con su prima Alicia; ignorando que estaban siendo escuchadas por el carro de Rally.

-Alicia, ocurrió algo curioso; creo que estamos cerca de Bumblebee. –Dijo Lily en Maya Quiché.

-Eso sería muy bueno para nosotras, podríamos cumplir con lo que Grimlock nos dijo, sin embargo sea precavida. Según en las películas, Bumblebee es astuto y tiene muchas formas para filtrarse, como a su vez SILVERTECH.

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero el equipo de Mafer ha competido con SILVERTECH no creo que haya riesgo; aunque cuando saludé a Michael Benson, el brazalete reaccionó. Al inicio me vio con desconfianza, pero luego no sé por qué cambió de opinión. Ahora me viene siguiendo y quiere conocer con quien vengo.

-Mientras usted entregaba el cargamento, Screamer y yo detectamos movimiento y al parecer planean algo malo.

-¿Tiene que ver con SILVERTECH?

-En una parte sí, pero más involucra al ejército. –Dijo con un cierto respiro la de Xelajú. – Mientras las esperábamos observamos que varios elementos del ejército llegaron al aeropuerto; posteriormente cerraron el acceso. Los pilotos que estábamos ahí no pudimos salir pero observé que los uniformados que llegaron cambiaron su vestuario por uno civil. Y si mis conocimientos no me fallan; lo más probable es que se infiltren entre la población civil.

Lily al escuchar el reporte de Alicia, intuye que algo malo va a pasar.

-¿Sigue en el campo aéreo? – preguntó la mexicana.

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Pues no quiero despertar sospechas con el señor Benson, pero debemos organizarnos. Recuerde: Debemos encontrar a Bumblebee por el bien de todos.

El tráiler empezaba acelerar, el carro de rally no se alejaba del vehículo; ambos se dirigían hacia el campo aéreo.

**La marcha del silencio**

Los dos vehículos habían llegado al campo aéreo. Lily baja de forma rápida y se dirige hacia donde se encontraba Alicia, por otra parte; el vehículo daba una vuelta espectacular estacionándose a la par del tráiler. Las dos jóvenes observan el interés de los ocupantes del Rally en conocerlas. Michael Benson como su compañera bajan del vehículo, ambos portaban el casco protector.

La de Xelajú observa que uno de ellos se quita el casco y por los antecedentes que le había dado su prima deduce que se trata de Michael Benson, sin embargo observan que su acompañante se quita el casco. Las dos observan que se trata de una mujer de un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros, de cabellera entre negro y rojizo, ya que indicaba que se había teñido el cabello.

-Así que ella es su acompañante señorita Lily. – Expresó el americano al ver a la oriunda de Guatemala.

-Así es Michael. Ella es Alicia Betancourt.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo Michael. – Extendió la mano la susodicha, como a su vez el hombre corresponde al gesto.

La de Guatemala percibe que su brazalete empieza a brillar, pero a diferencia de Lily, ella puede ocultarlo y disimularlo mejor.

-Con todo respeto, la señorita que lo acompaña ¿es su novia? – Expresó Lily sin tanto rodeo.

Michael Benson sintió sonrojarse ante esa expresión, su compañera emite una sonrisa.

-Lily, ¿siempre tan indiscreta? – Expresó Alicia.

-Digamos que Lily tiene buenas corazonadas: Michael viene siendo mi amigo, hermano y novio; como a su vez mi copiloto. – Dijo la mujer. – Mi nombre es María Fernanda De la Vega; pero más me conocen como "Mafer".

Las dos chicas están a punto de desmayarse; nunca imaginaron que "Mafer" fuera una mujer. De forma nerviosa ambas saludan a la chica.

-Les agradezco a ambas en que hayan traído las piezas necesarias, nos serán de utilidad. De nuevo hago extensa la invitación que hizo Michael en su momento de quedarse en las instalaciones del equipo. – Expresó Mafer.

-Es una invitación generosa señorita De la Vega, pero tenemos la inquietud de conocer la ciudad y dudo que con tanto movimiento puedan tenernos paciencia. – Dijo la de Guatemala.

-Con mayor razón para que se queden, podremos se guía de turistas. – Expresó Benson – Además pueden participar en el evento de la marcha del silencio que se hará por la noche.

-Mi prima y yo estaremos encantadas de aceptar su invitación. – Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Entonces no se hable más. – Finalizó Mafer.

Las cuatro personas ingresaban a sus respectivos vehículos, mientras tanto Alicia intuía que Lily tenía motivos para haber aceptado la invitación.

Había transcurrido dos horas en que Michael y Mafer habían organizado el recorrido para las dos jóvenes de las instalaciones del equipo, como a su vez compartieron con ellas la comida. Mafer y Michael platicaban algunas anécdotas sobre las competencias que habían tenido y las diferentes "amenazas" de SILVERTECH.

Alicia y Lily escuchaban con atención los relatos, aunque ellas sentían que sus brazaletes les indicaban que Bumblebee estaba muy cerca de ellas. Repentinamente uno de los mecánicos del equipo llegan hasta donde se encuentran las cuatro personas; el portaba una Tablet.

-Michael, Mafer: tienen que escuchar esto. –Expresó el empleado con cierta angustia

_En otras noticias, en Morelos; la manifestación de la marcha del silencio ha desatado la actividad de los grupos anarquistas, lo cual está generando destrozos en los comercios cercanos a la plaza central, se informa que el ejército enviará a los "vehicons" para controlar la situación. Le daremos cobertura a lo que se desarrolle en este lapso de tiempo._

-Michael, sabes de antemano que los vehicons causaran pérdidas humanas. No podemos permitirlo. – Expresó Mafer.

-¿Disculpen nuestra ignorancia, pero que es un vehicon? – Expresó la de Guatemala.

-Los vehicons son vehículos que pueden transformarse en robot, están programados para detener disturbios sin importar lo que suceda. Son armas que SILVERTECH le proporcionó al ejército. – Dijo Michael con tristeza.

-¿Acaso se han enfrentado a ésas cosas?- Preguntó Lily.

-Los vehicons son más comunes en la parte del centro y norte del país, sin embargo Michael y yo tenemos otro tipo de Hobbies. – Respondió de forma animada Mafer. –Deben quedarse aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

Ambas personas abandonan el lugar dejando a Alicia y a Lily.

-Por mi experiencia en la milicia, el ejército se infiltró y está organizando éstos desmanes para justificar la presencia de esas cosas. Debemos ayudarles. – Dijo Alicia.

-Creo que no podrán solos en esto, así que debemos entrar en acción. Busquemos a Optimus y Screamer para entrar en batalla. – Respondió Lily.

Las dos jóvenes abandonan la zona de comedores para integrarse a la batalla.

**La aventura inicia**

En la parte de la plaza central la gente estaba acorralada, al parecer un grupo de militares estaba cerrando los accesos como a su vez algunos vehicons se encontraban listos, éstos tenían la apariencia de "Bulkhead" en la versión de Transformers Prime. Su color era verde aunque sus ópticos eran de color rojo. Los vehícons apuntaban con sus armas a los manifestantes.

Repentinamente, un disparo hace impacto en un vehícon haciendo que caiga desactivado. Los soldados indagan de donde viene el disparo. Repentinamente a toda velocidad aparece un robot de color amarillo disparando un arma con un alto grado de emisión de energía.

-¡El ejército debe defender al pueblo! – Se escuchó la voz del mech amarillo.

Los vehicons deciden enfrentarse al mech amarillo, sin embargo no contaban que un doble ataque les esperaba: El primero venía desde las alturas como a la vez un segundo ataque surgía por tierra.

-Veamos si son tan valientes para enfrentarse a nosotros. – Decían los dos mecanismos que apoyaban al mech amarillo, quienes se habían transformado.

Bumblebee observa a los recién llegados, sus ópticos cambian a un semblante de alegría.

-Optimus, Starscream ¡siguen vivos! – Expresó Bee.

-¡No te dejaríamos sólo en esto! –respondieron los susodichos al unísono.

Una fuerte batalla se desarrollaba, los tres mecanismos se enfrentaban a los vehicons en una batalla épica. Bumblebee, al igual que Starscream procuran moverse rápido para que el fuego cruzado no cause daños entre las personas que se encontraban, como a su vez Optimus procuraba apoyar a sus compañeros y de vez en cuando provocaba ciertos daños en edificios ya que había detectado francotiradores.

Los dos autobots y el decepticon logran derrotar al ejército. La gente no puede dar crédito a lo que ve.

-¡Síganme! – gritó Bumblebee

De inmediato Optimus y Starscream proceden a transformarse y los tres vehículos emprenden la huida.

Optimus recibe por medio de sus sistemas un grupo de coordenadas para viajar de un punto a otro.

-Starscream, Bumblebee, ¡prepárense al impacto! - Indicó Prime.

De inmediato los tres vehículos desaparecieron para aparecer en una especie de bodegas.

-Volvimos a las bodegas del equipo De la Vega. – Expresó Optimus

-Eso significa que… -Mencionó Starscream.

-Por lo visto, Alicia y Lily tienen mucho que explicar. – Se escuchó la voz de Bumblebee aunque tenía ciertos matices distintos.

Optimus y Starscream observan la transformación de Bumblebee y se dan cuenta que hay una segunda persona en esto.

-Bumblebee se transforma al igual que nosotros. –Expresaron Alicia y Lily quienes estaban en los mecanismos correspondientes.

Sin embargo los tres mecanismos observan que Michael Benson aparece en escena y observa con detalle lo sucedido.

-Necesito que las tres vuelvan a la normalidad ¡ahora! – Expresó el americano.

**Sean bienvenidas las críticas.**


	9. Las teorías de Darwin

**Revisando los reviews me dí cuenta que están impacientes aunque ya acertaron con uno de los protagonistas, pero aquí les dejo a continuación otro capítulo a un día antes del día especial para México, pero no entraré en detalles:**

_**Capítulo 9: Las "teorías" de Darwin**_

Michael Benson observaba a los tres mecanismos, en los ojos del Americano se notaba una expresión de alegría como a su vez tenía un rostro serio.

Los tres mecanismos vuelven a transformarse: Alicia y Lily salen de los respectivos vehículos portando "armaduras" como a su vez quien sale del interior de Bumblebee es una mujer quien porta armadura en color amarillo.

-¡Creo que la integridad del mundo está en manos de mujeres!- Respondió de forma divertida al ver a sus "compañeras".

-¡Quiero imaginar que su adapatación con Bumblebee es de "años"! – Expresó Alicia de forma sorprendida.

Lily observaba a Mafer como a su vez a Benson, al parecer Michael intuía lo que ella iba a preguntar.

-¿Pensaste en un momento que Bee estaba en el interior del mecanismo, no es así Lily? – Dijo Benson.

-¿Cómo supo eso..? – Expresó con asombro Lily.

-Como a su vez tienes duda sobre la reacción de los brazaletes hacia mi persona…-Terminó de decir el americano emitiendo una sonrisa.

-Quiero imaginar que ambas nos unen sentimientos de justicia y equidad, no solamente el compartir un vínculo con un mecanismo, después de todo; lo que Bumblebee me contó es cierto. Por un momento había perdido la esperanza de Optimus y Starscream surgieran de nuevo. – Expresó Mafer.

-Entonces Mafer y Michael sabrán por qué Alicia y yo estamos aquí. – Mencionó la joven Lily armándose de valor. – Ellos –señalando hacia el tráiler y el caza – nos eligieron pero a su vez queremos ayudarlos: deseamos que vuelvan a tener lo que ellos dejaron "sacrificaron" en su momento.

-Lo que mi prima quiere decir es que necesitamos las chispas de Optimus y Starscream. Ellos por su naturaleza son guerreros y nosotros solo somos chispas sustitutas, pero ello no garantiza que den lo mejor de sí. – Intervino Alicia.

-Es por ello que buscamos a Bumblebee; no utilizaremos a los transformers para nuestro beneficio. – Dijeron las dos primas al unísono.

Mafer y Michael escuchaban con atención a las jóvenes, el Americano notaba en él matices de sinceridad, ya que percibía que eran distintas a los humanos con los que en su momento habían tratado.

Mafer se acerca a Benson quien lo ve directamente a los ojos.

-Michael, llegó el momento; puedo percibir que ellas sienten lo mismo hacia ellos como lo que yo siento hacia ti. – Dijo Mafer.

Michael observa a Mafer y nota que en su mirada hay confianza.

-Sentir lo mismo…- Expresó Alicia.

-Como lo que yo siento hacia a ti…- Dijo en voz baja Lily.

Ambas mujeres se ven y reaccionan en sí pero no dicen nada, sin embargo les impacta ver que el Americano coloca de forma delicada sus dedos en el mentón de Mafer como a su vez le dirige una mirada de forma coqueta.

La escena no termina ahí, Mafer ordena por medio del brazalete desactivar su armadura entregándole el brazalete a Michael quien se lo coloca en una de las muñecas.

-Transformación. – Dijo el Americano.

Lily y Alicia observaba a Michael quien una extraña luz emanaba de él; su apariencia había cambiado; estaba en una especie de modo pretender. Repentinamente el cámaro amarillo vuelve a adoptar el modo de transformación sólo que de forma distinta. El modo pretender ingresa en el interior de él de forma pequeña. Los ópticos color amarillo se activan del cámaro.

-Michael es… - Decían las dos mujeres de forma pausada.

-Sí: es Bumblebee. – Dijo con una sonrisa Mafer quien observaba al mech amarillo con cierta devoción.

-Muy bien señoritas, llegó la hora de explicarles todo. – Expresó jovialmente el mech amarillo.

**Encuentro cercano en el Rally de Dakar**

Antes de que Mafer y Bee se conocieran, el explorador tenía la responsabilidad de custodiar las chipas de Optimus y Starscream. Después de haber presenciado el sacrificio de estos mecanimos en Guatemala, como a su vez el haberse separado del equipo de Grimlock, Bumblebee decide permanecer de forma vigilante en los sucesos del mundo.

Sin embargo, sabía que sus lo buscaría al igual que el resto de los mecanismos, se encontraba sólo y debía buscar la forma de permanecer "desapercibido" ante el mundo.

Como transformer contaba con acceso a las redes de telecomunicaciones, y antes de que SILVERTECH se adueñara de forma silenciosa de ese medio logra descargar diversidad de archivos que pretende utilizar a su favor.

El en su momento había ideado formas alternas para sobrevivir, ya que había leído con atención los escritos de Charles Darwin: La Selección Natural y los diferentes procesos de adaptación. Bumblebee adaptando los escritos del autor, decide realizar una modificación que llevaría un cambio de hábito "radical".

La spark de Bee posee un núcleo de energía le da funciones al mecanismo transformer pero observó que en su interior esa misma energía era desarrollada por los humanos en forma menor. Los transformers es bien sabido que toman forman vehículos o sus formas pretender son enormes y toman una holoforma, pero el explorador trabajó con la esencia de su spark y decidió sacrificar su holoforma y transformándola con esencia de su spark, dándole una forma humana.

Por mucho tiempo, Bee aprendió a interactuar con los humanos, como a su vez estaba consciente que sus enemigos harían lo posible por llamar la atención y hacer que los sobrevivientes salieran de su escondite. Cuando el explorador vio las sagas de Michael Bay, observó con tristeza que el enemigo había aprendido a "reproducirlos" como a su vez sentían que durante el rodaje de las cintas habían utilizado a sus compañeros caídos.

Con respecto a la forma humana, Bee logró trasladarse a varios puntos del planeta, pero fue en Dakar donde el encuentro con María Fernanda de la Vega se dio.

**Autor P.O.V.**

Mafer De la Vega antes de que se convirtiera en un famoso piloto de Rally era copiloto de un piloto cuyo nombre y escudería omitiremos, participaban en el famoso Rally de Dakar en los países árabes y cuyo nivel de peligro era constante. Sin embargo el piloto era muy petulante ya que siempre deseaba conseguir el triunfo sin importar el riesgo.

La joven mexicana estaba a la expectativa, sabía que no soportaría la situación de su compañero, sin embargo ella no tenía necesidad de exponerse a tal peligro ya que pertenecía a una familia de clase alta, pero ella disfrutaba del rally como un hobbie, sin embargo su origen lo había mantenido en secreto por obvias razones.

Sin embargo, observa que en una de las secciones del Rally, un vehículo de carreras queda en malas condiciones, cuyo piloto se encuentra atrapado de forma peligrosa y para empeorar la situación una tormenta de arena se acercaba a esa zona.

-Debemos auxiliarlo, su vida está en riesgo. – Expresó la mexicana.

-¡Estás loca niña! – Expresó el piloto de forma arrogante – Todos los pilotos de Rally saben a lo que se arriesgan, además estamos a quince kilómetros de la meta y tengo una ventaja que no pienso desaprovechar.

-¡Entonces, si no te importa; detén el carro ahora mismo! – gritó la joven. – Total siempre quieres salir en primera plana ¿no? Ya que como dices que sólo estoy como "requisito" para competencia y que tú puedes hacerlo sólo. – Dijo en forma irónica.

El piloto se detiene de forma abrupta y la mexicana sale del vehículo de Rally, de forma repentina el vehículo abandona a Mafer, pero a ella no le importa y se dirige a auxiliar al piloto.

A duras penas la mujer logra caminar en la arena ante un solo extenuante y con dificultad logra llegar hacia donde el piloto se encuentra, observa que está atrapado entre el cinturón de seguridad y con cierta precaución logra sacarlo del vehículo.

Ella intenta quitarle la mica al casco para poder ver al piloto pero estaba en estado de inconsciencia. Intenta ver en el interior del vehículo si dispone de algún radio para avisar de su posición y para su sorpresa todo está vacío.

-¿Por qué veniste a este lugar sin precauciones amigo? – Expresó la mexicana.

El viento empieza a aumentar y la tormenta de arena se aproximaba.

-Vamos amigo, reacciona. – Expresaba la mexicana tratando de animar al piloto herido.

La tormenta de arena iniciaba su racha devastadora.

Mafer observa que es inútil hacerlo reaccionar y por instinto decide bajar la mica del casco y se coloca encima de él para protegerlo.

-Pase lo que pase no te dejaré solo. – Decía nerviosamente la mexicana mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza. – Padre Nuestro que estás en los cielos….

La furia de la tormenta estaba en su límite, sin embargo una especie de energía hace que el vehículo y los pilotos no les afecte la tormenta. Mafer empieza a volver en sí, pero para su sorpresa observa que ve las cosas de forma diferente, como si estuviera en una especie de plataforma.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando? – Dijo la joven en voz alta aunque su voz era distinta.

**Un capítulo corto con cierta emoción. Se aceptan las críticas.**


	10. Nueva Alianza

**Gracias a todos por la paciencia, apenas saliendo de vacaciones: entre las posadas y una que otra actividad laboral, seguimos con la historia; de antemano me siento contenta de quienes me leen se sienten a gusto con ella. Les dejo un capítulo de **_**esta saga.**_

_**Capítulo 10: Nueva Alianza**_

Mafer empezaba a observar a su alrededor. Ella se espanta al escucharse hablar y por forma instintiva quiere dar algunos pasos pero el sonido que ocasiona es mayor. La chica levanta los brazos y observa que no son los mismos.

-Tranquilízate Mafer; esto no es real – emitía suspiros la joven de Morelos – Quizás la tormenta nos alcanzó y debo estar alucinando.

La joven no sabía que hacer; sin embargo al seguir contemplando la vista a su alrededor, observó que en medio del desierto había una especie de "ruinas". Mafer se le vino a la mente la escena en donde Mikaila y Sam llegan con la Matriz de Liderazgo para reactivar a Optimus Prime.

-¡Por aquí! – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre joven quien le hacía señas a Mafer.

Ella pone su esfuerzo y logra dirigirse hacia el lugar donde la llamaban, para su sorpresa, descubre que es el piloto a quien intenta ayudar. Éste último aún tenía el casco, el sol estaba a su extremo.

-¿Te encuentras bien amiga? – preguntó el hombre.

Mafer medita antes de responder.

-"Técnicamente" si lo estoy pero no sé qué decir si el estar bien incluye despertarse en medio de una locación de Michael Bay con un aspecto de robot.

-No debes asustarte, en términos sencillos estás "fusionada" con el mecanismo, considéralo como una extensión de ti. –Habló animadamente el piloto – Sé que sonará extraño o me dirás que estoy loco pero procura mantener tu mente en blanco. Confía en mí.

Mafer deseaba aclarar sus dudas como a su vez esperaba salir de ésta situación y no teniendo más "opciones" toma las palabras del piloto y las pone en práctica. La joven empieza a tener "comunicación" con el mecanismo y observa algunas escenas que parecieran no tener sentido: batallas, discusiones, personas de diferentes épocas como a su vez nota que la presencia de Grimlock y su equipo rescatan a varios mecanismos.

-Me he vuelto desconfiado de la raza humana por las razones que has visto, sin embargo, distingo en ti la honestidad y el ser solidario. Considera esto como el inicio de algo grande Mafer. –Mencionó de forma tranquila el piloto.

La oriunda de Morelos ahora que estaba más tranquila observa que puede disponer del cuerpo mecánico y decide transformarlo en su modo vehículo. Repentinamente observa que tanto su ropa como el vehículo vuelven a cambiar tomando la apariencia de un vehículo de rally. Ella aparece sentada en el puesto del conductor. El piloto quien se encontraba en el exterior ingresa de forma rápida en el interior del vehículo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó con cierta incredulidad la joven.

-Habrá mucho tiempo para aclararte las cosas, por lo que vi disfrutas conducir para aclarar tus ideas, así que si estaremos juntos en esto necesitamos construir lazos de amistad. – Habló el piloto – Por cierto, perdona mi falta de educación mis amigos (y enemigos) me llaman Bumblebee pero en esta apariencia mi nombre es Michael Benson.

Mafer estaba totalmente sorprendida, "¿En verdad estoy hablando con Bumblebee?" fue una de las tantas preguntas que le vinieron a la mente.

**Volviendo al tiempo actual.**

-Para mí fue algo inaudito encontrarme con Bumblebee en Dakar, como comprenderán mis planes eran otros. Al igual que ustedes tenía las inquietudes sobre cómo él había adoptado una forma humana tan sofisticada. Aunque Bee es muy directo en decir las cosas, hubo un cierto tiempo en que no abandonaba el traje de piloto (eso incluye el casco). – Habló Mafer.

-Desde entonces con Mafer fui perfeccionando el interactuar con los humanos como a su vez me inspiró la confianza de abandonar el casco. Han transcurrido muchos años y es por ello que hemos logrado fortalecer nuestros vínculos. – Expresó Bumblebee.

-El saber que Optimus y Starscream las han elegido significa un cambio radical en sus vidas, pero por lo que observo ustedes no se espantaron tanto como yo al descubrir sobre los transformers. – Expresó con gentileza la joven.

-Por lo tanto, el enemigo es el mismo y nuestras prioridades son las mismas. –Finalizó Bee mientras de forma delicada sujetaba a Mafer para colocarla en la palma de su mano.

Alicia y Lily escuchaban con atención el relato de Mafer y del joven explorador. Ellas comprendían lo que la joven piloto sentía hacia él. Sin embargo Lily temía que las chispas de Optimus y Starscream estuvieran en Dakar.

Antes de que la oriunda de Xelajú pudiera preguntar algo, los brazaletes de ella y su prima vuelven a brillar con más intensidad. Bee y Mafer reconocen lo que eso significaba.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo querido amigo" – Era la voz de Optimus Prime.

"Veo que también elegiste a una persona para que te acompañara en ésta misión" –Expresó Starscream en un tono satisfactorio.

-Creí que no volvería a escucharlos de nuevo. – Habló el mech amarillo con cierta emoción.

"Los humanos permitieron que lo mecánico se adueñara de sus vidas sin contar que existen seres que harán todo lo que esté a su alcance para conservar el poder. Creí que como decepticons podríamos ser tan brutales pero con el paso del tiempo el hombre nos ha superado". - Mencionó Starscream.

-Screamer, con todo respeto; fue un gran paso el que hicieron los decepticons en aliarse con los autobots. Esa situación los rebasaba. – Habló Alicia Betancourt, ya que percibía que su "compañero" se sentía culpable ante la situación vivida.

-Starscream sabes de antemano que no es tu culpa o de los decepticons, nosotros sin importar facciones no supimos resolver nuestros problemas y éstas fueron las consecuencias. – Intervino Bee.

"Lo importante es que de nuevo estamos reunidos como a su vez una nueva alianza ha iniciado".

Cuando Prime finalizó de hablar, las tres chicas como el mech amarillo notan que en el tono de la voz indicaba confianza plena.

-Optimus –Habló de forma tímida Lily – Hemos cumplido con encontrar a Bee. Mafer y Alicia tienen experiencia ellas podrán serle de mayor utilidad.

-Prima, ¿acaso insinúa dejarnos solas en esto? – Intervino la de Xelajú.

-Es obvio que todos tienen algo especial. – Expresó la joven de forma tímida – No quiero que me mal interpreten o que tenga miedo; simplemente no tengo formación militar como mi prima o aún no he construido un vínculo tan fuerte como el que Mafer tiene con Bee. Al menos las dos me llevan mucha ventaja en ese sentido.

"Lily, es válido manifestar tus inquietudes, pero hay muchos criterios por los cuáles te elegí; si bien lo recuerdo tú conoces mi historia (o bueno, como los humanos han contado nuestra historia por medio de la animación). Es por ello que tanto tú, como Alicia y Mafer han demostrado tener cualidades de un Prime, por lo tanto nosotros hemos decidido volver aliarnos con los humanos" –Expresó Optimus Prime.

El resplandor de los brazaletes terminó, sin embargo Bumblebee vuelve a bajar a Mafer para dejarla junto a las jóvenes como a su vez procede a transformarse en Michael Benson.

-Así que ya oyeron al jefe jovencitas, no hay marcha atrás. – Expresó Jovialmente el americano.

-Antes de que cambie de tema Michael, quiero preguntarle si las chispas de Optimus y Starscream ¿se encuentran en Dakar? – Preguntó Alicia Betancourt.

-Hay muchos secretos querida Alicia por descubrir. – Respondió Benson con una sonrisa – Necesitaré tu brazalete al igual que el de Lily.

Alicia y Lily quedan viéndose entre sí.

-Recuerden que Benson no va hacer nada malo, confíen en él. –Intervino Mafer con una sonrisa.

-Además Mafer les dará un recorrido nocturno como a su vez necesitarán descansar. –Expresó el americano.

Ambas primas quedan viendo sus respectivos brazaletes.

-Confío en usted Benson. – Expresó la de Guatemala, mientras entregaba el brazalete.

Lily titubea sin embargo…

"Lily no temas, recuerda que estoy aquí para ti".

Escuchó de forma interna la voz del Prime.

-Si los mecanismos, al igual que Alicia y Mafer confiaron en ti, ¿por qué voy a dudar de ti? – Expresó la joven con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un brazalete.

Mafer las llevaba para darles un recorrido nocturno, como a su vez les presumía del baño y las habitaciones donde descansarían. Benson decide acompañarlas aunque él se desvía al llegar a un lago que adornaba el área recreativa.

**Exploraciones en Dakar**

Mientras eso ocurría en América, en otra parte del planeta una expedición "militar" se internaba en el área desértica de Dakar. Al parecer había maquinaria pesada quien hacía excavaciones muy profundas.

Las comunicaciones se mantenían por radio, el sonido de la maquinaria podría enloquecer a cualquiera.

-Espero que no sea sólo una falsa alarma. – Expresaba uno de los operarios.

-Según nos dijeron que había una bodega de misiles nucleares en lo profundo de éstas arenas. – Expresó con desdén un segundo miembro.

-¿Por qué SILVERTECH no trajo a sus modelos Transformers para ésta misión?

-Ya sabes, son útiles para imponer el orden, pero comparto tu sentimiento.

De repente las máquinas topan con una caja metálica en las profundidades de la arena. Con mucho cuidado realizaban las maniobras pertinentes para poder sacarla con cuidado.

La caja se elevaba a una cierta altura cuando repentinamente, un estallido se produjo.

Todo era confusión y caos; sin embargo SILVERTECH quien seguía a la expedición militar observaba por medio de satélites lo ocurrido no daba crédito a los hechos.

**Esperamos sus comentarios, les pregunto ¿les gustaría un episodio de navidad para ésta historia? Gracias por su apoyo.**


	11. Una Navidad inolvidable

**A petición popular dedico un episodio de Navidad a ésta historia, de antemano agradezco el apoyo. No describiré más pero espero que los deje con un buen sabor de boca y queden con el ánimo de seguir leyendo ésta historia.**

_**Capítulo 11: Una Navidad inolvidable**_

Al día siguiente, Alicia y Lily se dirigían hacia donde habían dejado a Optimus y Starscream. Las dos jóvenes estaban ansiosas por tener sus brazaletes y preguntarle a Michael Benson sobre lo que había hecho; para su sorpresa, no había tráiler y caza…

-¿En dónde están ellos? – Preguntó Alicia.

-Prima, no se preocupe; aunque yo soy la que debería estar más preocupada. – Dijo Lily con cierta resignación.

Alicia comprendía lo que Lily empezaba a sentir: A diferencia suya, Lily literalmente "dependía" del tráiler ya que era su herramienta de trabajo.

Las dos jóvenes tenían una mirada de tristeza.

-Tranquila amigas, no ha pasado nada malo. Benson sabe lo que hace. – Expresó con una sonrisa Mafer quien les había dado alcance.

-Te entiendo Mafer, pero a diferencia tuya; mi prima y yo dependemos de Screamer y Optimus. – Expresó Lily.

-Ambas no tienen de qué preocuparse. Benson y yo pensamos en todo: Las dos trabajaran en De la Vega Racing Team. – Dijo en tono animado la joven de Morelos.

Alicia y Lily tenían una cara de sorpresa, ya que no esperaban una oferta de ese estilo, no sabían que decir.

-Verán amigas –Expresó Mafer – Las dos tienen habilidades sorprendentes con los vehículos que tienen; con Benson habíamos considerado extender el equipo a otro nivel participando en Air Race de cierta marca comercial, como a su vez tener a un buen equipo de choferes quienes pudieran llevar las herramientas y aparatos por tierra.

-Alicia, es una oportunidad muy grande para usted. – Expresó Lily.

-No me subiré a un avión si usted no está conmigo prima, al igual que Mafer. – Dijo la chica de Guatemala expresando su decisión.

-Entonces no se hable más, será mejor que avisen a sus familiares para que estén enterados y no se preocupen. –Habló Mafer.

Sin embargo, a Lily había algo que la inquietaba; las dos chicas notan la actitud de la joven.

-Chicas, todo está muy bien, sin embargo; tenemos un gran problema: Sin Optimus, Screamer y Bee; SILVERTECH al igual que los represores harán de las suyas para atemorizar a la población.

Mafer y Alicia comprenden los sentimientos de Lily.

-Prima, por lo que noté en Benson (al igual que nosotras) están aplicando la estrategia de la guerra de guerrillas, sin embargo; a éstas alturas SILVERTECH estará buscándonos. No podemos aparecer de forma constante. – Hablaba Alicia.

-Pero con respecto a ello, también tenemos aliados que realizan la lucha pacífica como son las diferentes organizaciones de estudiantes, religiosos (llámese cualquier denominación), profesionistas… entre todos estamos construyendo cosas nuevas. –Mencionó Mafer.

Cuando Lily escuchó la palabra religiosos se acordó de su madre y de las actividades que ambas realizaban.

Las tres jóvenes abandonaban el lugar, Lily observaba lo que le rodeaba y repentinamente observa que el lago que se apreciaba en la noche lucía diferente… pero ella no decide hacer más preguntas.

**El enemigo al acecho**

Mientras tanto, en las oficinas principales de SILVERTECH, para ser precisos en la planta alta de un edificio había demasiado movimiento; los trabajadores de alto rango llevaban reportes, recibían imágenes satelitales, pedían informes, los teléfonos sonaban de forma constante.

Sin embargo el movimiento caótico cesa con la llegada de un hombre con traje y corbata negra, tenía el cabello al igual que su barba en color blanco, todo indicaba que era una persona de edad mayor; sus ojos eran color claros. Observaba las pantallas sobre lo sucedido en Dahkar.

-¿Pueden explicarme lo ocurrido? – preguntó el hombre con un tono neutral pero con cierta autoridad.

-Como podrá observar estás imágenes llegaron del equipo de exploración que se envió a Dahkar hace algunos años. Al confirmarse las sospechas de que ciertos países tenían bajo su control misiles nucleares se procedió a explorar; sin embargo en una de las maniobras estallaron los misiles. Los primeros reportes indican que todos los de la exploración tienen heridas de primer grado.

-¿Hay algún reporte sobre los recursos materiales?

Los presentes se extrañaron sobre la pregunta de su jefe.

-Los primeros reportes indican que la grúa colapsó, al igual que los vehículos resistieron la onda expansiva pero dejó inservible los cables y procesadores.

-Avisen a los diferentes equipos que pongan en cuarentena a los hombres que estuvieron en Dahkar como a su vez la respectiva atención médica.

El hombre del cabello blanco abandonaba el lugar, disimulaba su molestia; aunque murmuraba algo entre dientes.

-Veo que la "resistencia" sigue activa después de todo.

**Época decembrina**

Habían transcurrido dos meses en que habían visto a Michael Benson, sin embargo Mafer contaba con diversos planes para la ocasión. Al no tener su "vehículo", la oriunda de Morelos tenía un vehículo "B", era una réplica de su vehículo de carreras.

A su vez, Alicia Betancourt iniciaba sus pruebas para las competencias de Air Race trabajando con algunos modelos de aviones que poseía el equipo.

Mientras tanto, Lily López realizaba viajes a diferentes partes de la república en un tráiler de la línea Internacional, llevando materiales para las dos competencias. Las tres mantenían comunicación constante.

-¿Han tenido noticias de Benson? – preguntó Lily por radio.

-Aún no Lily, pero no debes preocuparte, además tengo el presentimiento que traerá buenas noticias. – Respondía Mafer mientras conducía por radio.

-Valdrá la pena esperar prima, téngalo por seguro. – Expresó Alicia mientras realizaba una maniobra aérea.

-Me tomé la libertad de que para las éstas fechas navideñas sus familiares vengan a Morelos, y sus familias están encantadas de venir. – Mencionó Mafer.

-Creo que a eso se referían los chicos del equipo que esperan estas fechas con ansias, ya que Mafer les da ese espacio de convivencia como a su vez realizan acciones de caridad. – Dijo Alicia.

-Entonces será algo muy inolvidable; bueno por ahora dejo la comunicación ya que estoy cerca de casa y necesito pasar a un lugar muy importante. Lily fuera.

Lily López dudaba sobre la reacción de su madre de ir a pasar a Navidad en Morelos, ya que ambas pasaban en solitario éstas fechas. Sin embargo, el tráiler hace una pequeña desviación y la joven Lily se dirige hacia las dos cruces en donde se encuentran su padre y hermano.

Para su sorpresa, encuentra también a su madre, al parecer madre e hija se habían puesto de acuerdo para estar en ese lugar.

-Hija, pensé que te habrías olvidado de ésta fecha. – Expresó Mariana con gentileza.

-Ya sabe que en donde quiera que esté me las ingenio para estar aquí. –Habló con la voz entre cortada la joven. – Los extraño tanto.

-Lo sé hija, pero debemos salir adelante.

-Me parece extraño que haya decidido aceptar la oferta de Mafer cuando ambas sabemos que no le gusta dejar la casa- Expresó la joven con cierto tono juguetón.

-Acepté por dos razones hija: La primera durante esas fechas me tocará estar en la ciudad de México, y si puedes estar ahí te lo agradeceré y la segunda y más importante es porque Mafer ha demostrado ser buena "jefa" al igual que Bernardo; aunque más me llegó al corazón en saber que ella es huérfana.

-Eso es lo que admiro de ella, ya que a pesar de todo el recurso que tiene no se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza y convive con todos, respeta mucho a sus compañeros y quizás por ello Alicia y yo nos sentimos muy cómodos en ese lugar.

-¿Y el Rosario de tu hermano?

Lily sabía perfectamente que el Rosario que portaba en el tráiler se encontraba con Optimus; no podía decirle una mentira a su madre pero tampoco debía confesarle una verdad tan drástica.

-Mamá, no se preocupe; el Rosario se encuentra bien, no está perdido y me moriría si llegara a extraviarse.

-Será mejor que te despidas de ellos ya que debemos tomar un avión a Morelos.

Madre e Hija se despedían como a su vez la joven pensaba en su padre y su hermano.

Durante el transcurso del vuelo, Mafer y Alicia se encargaban de arreglar el lugar, al parecer las únicas que hacían falta para las festividades eran Lily y su madre. Con la ayuda de todos habían adaptado unas carpas para tener una posada al aire libre, todo indicaba que las primeras familias acababan de llegar, y como siempre disfrutaban de lo que el equipo podría ofrecerles.

Alicia se disponía a dejar parte de la vajilla que se utilizaría para el lugar cuando repentinamente, sintió que iba a perder el equilibrio, ya que uno de los tacones se había atorado con un cable, repentinamente un hombre de un metro setenta y siete llega a impedir que la joven y la vajilla caigan.

-Muchas gracias señor… -Habló tímidamente la de Guatemala.

Alicia queda observando al hombre que le había ayudado, su tez era blanca y tenía el cabello negro; sus ojos eran de color verde. Aquel hombre le sonreía de forma gentil.

-No se preocupe Alicia, es un placer conocerla en persona. – Expresó el caballero gentil con un acento al estilo europeo.

La joven reacciona ya que esa voz le parece familiar.

-Se le cayó esto. – Dijo el hombre quien colocaba en una de las muñecas un brazalete. Alicia no se da cuenta ya que llevaba las manos ocupadas.

-Gracias. – Contestó la joven de forma torpe mientras se alejaba de él, al parecer la presencia de aquel hombre le había impactado mucho.

Por otra parte, en la planta alta, Mafer observaba lo que ocurría, como a su vez empezaba a divisar que un taxi había traído a Lily y su familia.

-Ya están todos, aunque Alicia le impactó nuestro amigo. –Dijo en forma animada.

-Ahora espera que Lily conozca a su nuevo amigo. – Expresó una voz masculina, era Michael Benson.

Lily y su madre estaban conviviendo tanto con sus familiares y amigos, aunque la joven López no estaba vestida para la ocasión. Quizás la joven tenía una cierta aversión a los vestidos y los tacones.

-Deberías cambiarte Lily, además es una fecha especial. Estaremos bien; tus tíos y amigos están aquí. – Expresó con gentileza Mariana.

Como Mafer y Alicia estaban cerca, ambas llevan a Lily a una de las habitaciones para que se cambiara, al parecer tenían preparado un vestuario especial para Lily.

-Hay prima, se ve que no deja de pensar en el trabajo. – Intervino Alicia mientras la peinaba.

-Discúlpenme chicas, pero no estoy acostumbrada a ello, además siempre he estado en carretera y esas cosas. – Expresó Lily.

-Eres linda, no deberías poner excusas. – Mencionó Mafer en tono divertido.

Lily se percata que ambas tienen sus respectivos brazaletes.

-¿Benson ya llegó? – Expresó con cierta sorpresa.

-Así es prima, y de hecho no llegó solo; me di cuenta después de que coloqué la vajilla… -Expresó de forma tímida la de Guatemala.

-Alicia, la conozco; para que alguien le haya impactado es que realmente debe ser muy guapo la persona que encontró – Expresó de forma juguetona.

-Bueno, bueno, después pelean, ya estás lista, es más no olvides tu brazalete. – Dijo Mafer antes de salir.

Lily estaba nerviosa. No sabía si estaba preparada para esto.

Las tres jóvenes habían salido, disfrutando de la fiesta, porque su familia se estaba reunida y convivía con otras personas, sin embargo Lily observa que hay un hombre observando el lago en solitario. La joven se acerca hacia él.

-Debería estar conviviendo con nosotros. – Expresó la joven en tono amable.

Aquel hombre vestía con una especie de traje gris, su camisa se distinguía un color celeste.

-Es la primera Navidad y pensé que tendría palabras para este momento…

Lily reacciona al escuchar la voz; estaba ante un hombre de apariencia agradable y seductora…

El hombre voltea lentamente observando a Lily. La joven confirma su sospecha cuando descubre que en medio del traje se distingue el Rosario que tenía en el tráiler. Ella llora empieza a llorar en silencio.

-No llores Lily, nadie tiene por que llorar en Navidad. – Expresó el hombre gentilmente mientras enjugaba las lágrimas de la joven.

-Optimus yo quiero decirte que…- Dice la joven torpemente….

-Feliz Navidad Lily. – Expresa el hombre mientras le da un abrazo; la escena es muy conmovedora ya que aquel hombre abrazaba a la joven en señal de protección.

Alicia y Mafer observan aquella escena acompañadas por sus respectivos compañeros, sin duda alguna sería una navidad que por siempre recordarían.

**Gracias por el apoyo y de antemano espero que sigan con la misma intensidad ésta historia. Feliz Navidad por anticipado.**


	12. Los nuevos miembros

**Felices fiestas decembrinas, esperando que disfruten de la compañía de sus seres queridos. Actualizando la historia a casi agonizar el año 2014. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

_**Capítulo 12: Los "nuevos" miembros**_

Durante las celebraciones navideñas, todo el mundo disfrutó de lo que Mafer De la Vega había preparado, como a su vez la convivencia en las distintas familias había producido buenos frutos. Los familiares de Alicia y Lily habían sido hospedados en una de las zonas que se tenían como medio de descanso. Tanto las respectivas madres de las jóvenes estaban "tranquilas" debido a que tendrían "compañeros" durante su trabajo.

Como se trató de "convivir", las jóvenes no pudieron platicar con sus respectivos compañeros tal como lo hubieran deseado, sin embargo un buen inicio que tenían es que, por lo menos, ya conocían a sus compañeros por un nombre humano.

A la mañana siguiente, para ser exactos, a las cinco de la mañana, en una de las habitaciones había movimientos: Lily en compañía de su madre habían decidido partir hacia la Ciudad de México, para ello habían tomado la ducha como a su vez se estaban arreglando para salir.

-Fue muy grato verte vestida como la señorita que eres. – Expresaba Mariana Betancourt de forma amigable.- De vez en cuando debes darte la oportunidad de expresar tu feminidad un poco.

-Debería agradecerle a Mafer y Alicia, ya que ellas fueron las de la idea; si por mi hubiera sido me quedaba con la ropa de trabajo. –Contesto de forma neutral la joven López – Además el ser femenina no va conmigo, y es precisamente por ello que he tenido problemas.

-Hija, no cargues con ese trauma; independientemente de tu vestimenta no ibas a impedir lo de Fernando…

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, y no quisiera hablar de ello.

Mariana intuye que hay mucho dolor en su hija: Todo indicaba que un recuerdo muy horrible hacía estragos en la vida de la joven.

-Balam te envía saludos Lily, como a su vez hoy tendremos que juntarnos todas las áreas; al parecer habrán movimientos importantes.

-¿Qué clase de movimientos?

-Aquellos que son pacíficos como a su vez algunas medidas evasivas, ya que como bien sabemos "mandan a los perros" para el trabajo sucio.

-Entonces, por lo menos tomemos algo para no ir con el estómago vacío, y para evitar sospechas iremos en tráiler.

-Pero mujer… un tráiler no puede ingresar en el interior de la ciudad.

-Pero nos permitirá movernos en las afuera, además; recuerda las palabras: "Perfil Bajo".

-Si no tengo otra alternativa. – Emitió un respiro en señal de resignación.

**Pequeña charla entre mujeres.**

Pocas horas después, Alicia y Mafer se disponían a preparar el desayuno para los miembros del equipo; para su sorpresa encontraron todo preparado; como a su vez una nota:

"_Chicas dejé preparado el desayuno, viajé a la Ciudad de México, misión de importancia. Me llevé a Optimus (Tráiler); espero no tardar. Lily"._

-Será mejor que se acostumbre Mafer a estas salidas de mi prima. – Expresó Alicia con gentileza.

-Comprendo a tu prima Alicia; y créeme que si mi madre viviera yo también haría lo mismo. –La joven oriunda de Morelos hace una pausa. –Me comentaron tus padres que pronto regresarán a Guatemala.

-Así es, debido a que el inicio de clases en mi país inicia en Enero, en los meses de noviembre y diciembre los _patojos _tienen vacaciones.

-Es comprensible; pero volviendo a nuestras prioridades; te noté muy feliz al estar en compañía de Strauss.

-Sinceramente, no sé lo que hizo Bee con él, al igual que con Optimus pero lucen muy atractivos. –Dijo Alicia de forma tímida. – Me resulta increíble ver a Screamer en esa apariencia.

-Ahora imagínate lo que yo siento al ver a Bee, pero poco a poco te irás acostumbrando.

-¿Por cierto en donde están ellos?

-Probablemente descansando, ya que Bee me comentó que fue un trabajo agotador; pero la ausencia de ellos valió la pena.

**Dos meses atrás.**

Cuando Bumblebee pidió los brazaletes de Alicia y Lily, Mafer sabía que vendría una etapa en la cual significaba separarse temporalmente de Bee.

Michael Benson observaba detenidamente el lago que se encontraba en las instalaciones, al parecer su mente estaba enfocada en la nueva misión que emprendería. Repentinamente siente que una mano es colocada en su hombro.

-Las chicas están descansando.

-Me da gusto por ellas Mafer, sin embargo, llegó el momento en que Optimus y Starscream deban recuperar sus sparks y adaptarse… no sé qué vaya a pasar. –El tono de Benson expresaba duda.

-Michael, has sido valiente al estar vigilando la actividad del mundo durante su ausencia; podrás ayudarles en esto. – Habló la oriunda de Morelos en tono afectivo.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado María Fernanda.

La joven percibe en Benson ese gesto inconfundible de cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, sin esperar respuesta; el americano coloca de forma dulce un beso en los labios de la joven de Morelos.

**-**Ya sabes qué hacer Mafer. – Expresó de forma gentil Michael Benson.

La susodicha emprende la marcha con dirección hacia el tráiler y el caza; decide activar una compuerta subterránea enviando los vehículos a un nivel inferior. El sonido de los pasos de un mech se escucha en el interior, en ambas manos llevaba las sparks de Optimus Y Starscream.

-Puedes hacerlo Bumblebee, confío en ti. – Dijo Mafer animando a su compañero.

El mech parpadea en señal de agrado, dirigiéndose a hacia la parte inferior. La joven procede a ocultar ese espacio dedicándose a ejecutar el plan de contingencia.

En el interior, Bumblebee se dedicaba a devolver las chispas sus dueños originales.

-Por favor Primus, despierten. – Murmuró el mech en voz baja.

Repentinamente, el caza y el tráiler empiezan a tener movimiento por sí mismos, procediéndose a transformarse. En los ópticos del explorador se puede apreciar la alegría de ver de nuevo a sus compañeros.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Bumblebee! – Expresó Starscream con cierto ánimo chocando su puño con el del mech amarillo.

-Gracias Bumblebee por estar al pendiente en nuestra ausencia. – Expresó Optimus Prime. – Hemos escuchado parte de tu relato amigo pero intuyo que hay algo más.

-Así es Optimus – Indicó Bee – Fuimos muy pocos los que sobrevivimos, como a su vez SILVERTECH se apoderó de todo, aunque hemos notado algunos puntos débiles; sin embargo al establecer una alianza con las tres mujeres nos ha permitido ver el panorama desde otro punto de vista.

-¡Entonces, salgamos a patear traseros! – Expresó Starscream con decisión.

-Aún no es tiempo amigo mío. – Expresó Optimus hacia su compañero – Necesitamos estar informados como a su vez Bumblebee nos debe enseñar cómo tomar una forma humana.

-Odio admitirlo, pero Prime tiene razón: así que tú eres el maestro Bee. – Mencionó el decepticon.

-Digamos que ustedes tienen un cincuenta por ciento asegurados, ya que han establecido vínculos con sus respectivos "pilotos", pero les advierto que será un proceso largo e intensivo. –Habló Bee animando sus compañeros.

Bumblebee compartió de qué forma se había logrado adaptar como a su vez daba muestras de lo que debían hacer. Para Optimus y Starscream se les dificultó volver a su modo pretender ya que durante su estancia en la tierra habían adoptado formas vehículos, pero observando la situación ambos mech lograron el primer paso.

El tomar una apariencia fue algo más complicado en Optimus debido a que "inicialmente" él había tomado la decisión de transformarse en Fernando López, sin embargo Bee le sugirió que no lo hiciera ya que podría levantar sospechas como a su vez generaría un dolor mayor en Lily. Por sugerencia de Bee, le ayudó en tomar una forma aceptable como a su vez planteó una nueva identidad para sus amigos.

-Starscream, tu identidad humana se llama Jerzy Strauss, tu país de origen es Austria, piloto de combate y acróbata aéreo. – Habló Bumblebee.

-¿Strauss? Me agrada. – Expresó con agrado el decepticon.

-En cuanto a ti Optimus, fue algo complejo pero te adaptarás bien: Dante Price, originario de Gran Bretaña, con el perfil de Ingeniero mecánico.

-Eres bueno creando identidades, Bumblebee. – Mencionó el mech en cuestión.

-Ahora es cuestión de legalizar los registros y evitar cualquier sospecha, y mientras eso sucede podremos continuar dominando nuestras apariencias. – Mencionó Bee.

**En la Ciudad de México**

Lily había llegado junto con su madre a la ciudad de México, por ciertas razones tuvieron que desviarse de la entrada principal y buscar una de las bodegas en donde ella pudiera dejar el tráiler. Afortunadamente encontraron espacio, posteriormente emprendieron la marcha para buscar un taxi. Durante la búsqueda de transporte, Mariana se encontró con compañeras que también se dirigían a la reunión, la joven se sintió tranquila y decidió dejar a su madre en la compañía de las señoras.

La joven se disponía a regresar a las bodegas, tomar a Optimus y emprender el viaje de regreso a Morelos, repentinamente la joven es interceptada por dos hombres quien intentaban asaltarla.

-¡Tú decides estúpida: el brazalete o la vida! – Expresó uno de aquellos hombres.

-Por lo visto tienes vista de águila para ver lo que llevo puesto. – Expresó la joven tratando de ganar tiempo.

Y en verdad tenía razón, ya que el brazalete procuraba ocultarlo debajo del puño de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta pero por alguna razón emitió un brillo que hacía que lo distinguía.

-Veo que acabas de tomar tu decisión. – Expresó despectivamente un segundo hombre quien iba a herir a Lily con un pica hielo.

Lily logra golpear al que tenía el arma en las partes nobles haciendo que cayera, pero esto le valió que el hombre lo sujetara de forma ruda la parte de su cuello.

-¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama!

Se escuchó una voz con cierta autoridad, Lily siente que repentinamente la sueltan y observa que un hombre con vestuario similar al de ella golpea a su agresor. El hombre logra incorporar a la joven.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lily? – Expresó el hombre con cierta preocupación.

Aquel hombre tenía la tez blanca, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran azules.

-No iba a permitir que me quitaran el brazalete. – Expresó con dificultad la joven. – Te agradezco la ayuda mi estimado Dante pero… ¿cómo me encontraste?

-Intuí que vendrías a acompañar a tu madre, así que al finalizar la fiesta me quedé a dormir en el interior del camarote. Necesitamos regresar a Morelos ya que se acerca la hora en que la resistencia aparezca como tal.

Al parecer Lily López no estaría sola de ahora en adelante.


	13. El inicio de la guerra

**Feliz Año Nuevo 2015; les dejo un episodio de esta saga, Gracias por sus comentarios.**

_**Capítulo 13: El inicio de la guerra**_

Jerzy Strauss junto Michael Benson estaban a la espera de los dos miembros que se habían trasladado a la Ciudad de México. Los dos hombres estaban empezando a empacar el equipo que serviría para la próxima competencia.

Alicia y Mafer estaban analizando los circuitos y recorridos que tendrían que recorrer en el evento deportivo que se acercaba.

-Dubai se caracteriza por ser una ciudad de primer mundo como a su vez goza de una arquitectura modernista impresionante. – Mencionó Mafer con cierto entusiasmo.

-Sólo he visto fotografías satelitales pero jamás me imaginé volar y competir en un sitio como ése. –Respondió Alicia de forma tímida.

-En las últimas prácticas lo has hecho muy bien a tal grado que puedes darle pelea al campeón reinante.

-Sólo que hay un pequeño problema: Mi prima y yo no contamos con un pasaporte.

Mafer se empezó a reír, cosa que provocó que la oriunda de Guatemala se sonrojara.

-Alicia, no debes preocuparte; Benson y yo hemos pensado en ello: Cuando ustedes aceptaron el trabajo automáticamente realizamos las gestiones correspondientes y con un poco de la tecnología de Cybertron tenemos la documentación necesaria.

-Señoritas menos charla y más acción. – Intervino Benson.

-Además ambas lo harán bien. – Expresó Jerzy.

"OP a base, Op a base ¿me copian?" Se escuchó la voz de una fémina por la radio.

-Adelante prima, la escuchamos.

-Si están los chicos ahí tendrán les sugeriría que pusieran la sección de noticias; Dante y yo estamos escuchando por vía radio; estaremos en quince minutos con ustedes. Lily fuera.

-Para que Dante esté sugiriendo eso, significa que hay algo. – Mencionó Benson.

De inmediato Mafer enciende la televisión para llegar a un canal específico; las imágenes mostraban una escena de explosión en una parte desértica.

"_Según los informes de nuestros corresponsales en Dhakar uno de las bases del ejército norteamericano fue atacada. Hasta el momento ningún grupo terrorista se ha adjudicado el atentado. Sin embargo las versiones oficiales indican que se trató de un ejercicio de práctica fallido pero quienes han presenciado los hechos (por fuentes extraoficiales) mencionaban que estaban recuperando misiles nucleares. Como es bien sabido sabemos que ciertos países pretenden ocultar lo que a voces se conocen; yo no sé en verdad por qué hay tanto temor si sólo fue un "ejercicio fallido" o ¿acaso la compañía de SILVERTECH está empezando a tener debilidades? Pero como es bien sabido el tiempo es el mejor consejero para aclarar lo que está sucediendo pero es obvio que muchos ciudadanos en el mundo no van a creer la versión oficial, ténganlo por seguro"._

-Es una periodista valiente la que ha dicho eso. – Mencionó Jerzy con cierta admiración.

-También hay humanos valientes y comprometidos con su trabajo mi buen amigo. – Intervino Mafer.

El sonido de un tráiler ingresar se escucha, de inmediato Dante y Lily abandonan el vehículo para incorporarse con sus compañeros.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje? – Preguntó Alicia.

-Si yo no lo acompaño, difícilmente Lily la estuviera contando. – Mencionó Dante con una sonrisa.

-Mientras ayudamos a empacar, ¿tiene algo que ver el incidente de Dahkar con nosotros? –Expresó Lily.

El resto de quienes escuchaban hacen una pequeña pausa, las miradas apuntaban a Michael Benson como a su vez a Mafer.

-De hecho es parte de lo que Benson hizo en su momento. – Explicó Mafer.

-El relato de cómo conocí a Mafer sólo fue una parte, sin embargo antes hubo un antecedente. – Expresó Benson.

**Medidas de protección**

El encuentro con Mafer y Benson fue algo "inesperado" debido a que en ese tiempo el americano se encontraba en su modo transformers; todo indicaba que llevaba consigo una misión muy grande: Proteger la spark de Prime y Starscream.

En una incursión nocturna que el mech tuvo en Dahkar, Bumblebee buscaba un lugar seguro que sirviera como escondite de las sparks. Era cuestión de tiempo, ya que el enemigo apenas empezaba a expandir su poderío.

Bumblebee había abierto con su armamento un gran agujero para sepultar las sparks en medio de la arena; sin embargo varios mecanismos de SILVERTECH llegaron en aquel lugar.

-¡Debes rendirte Bumblebee; nadie puede escapar de SILVERTECH! – Expresó uno de ellos.

La apariencia y la voz le recordaron a un viejo enemigo.

-¡Barricade, por qué me pides rendirme, ¿ya olvidaste el pacto?! – Expresó el mech amarillo.

El mech al igual que sus compañeros parecían "distintos" tanto en los ópticos como en sus sparks.

-¡Únete a nosotros Bee y tendrás un poder mayor del que imaginaste!

-Veo que SILVERTECH les alteró sus procesadores; no me dejan otra opción. – Mencionó Bee con tristeza.

Una batalla desigual se daba en medio del desierto, los mecanismos atacaban sin piedad al mech amarillo, pero Bee tenía experiencia en batalla y logró sacar provecho: aniquiló con sus cañones a dos mecanismos.

Sin embargo, Barricade activó su armamento logrando herir al mech. Los dos mecanismos intercambiaban golpes, lo cual generó que temblara la arena.

-¡Debes unirte Bee o perecer!

-Barricade no haría eso siendo un decepticon.

Ambos no cedían a la hora de combatir, forcejeaban entre sí. Repentinamente un disparo se escuchó; ambos habían caído en la arena. Bee observaba al mech que empezaba a agonizar, el color de sus ópticos empezaba a ponerse a la normalidad.

-Bumblebee, gracias por liberarme; el mayor enemigo de todos está en la Tierra…

-Barricade resiste. – Expresó Bee arrastrándose hasta su compañero. – Puedo salvarte…

-Ten en cuenta que ellos se valdrán de todo para…

El mech no puede terminar la frase, ya que el poder que alimentaba la chispa se había extendido sin embargo notó que en la spark de su compañero estaba rodeado de un chip que era capaz de producir energía negativa.

-Esta energía no puede ser producida por los humanos. –Dijo con cierto asombro. –Pero si dejo las sparks aquí, les llevará tiempo encontrarlas y es un riesgo que ahora no puedo correr.

Bumblebee saca de su compartimento de muñeca un cubo pequeño que al activarse agrandaba su tamaño; en su interior decide colocar las chispas con energía negativa como a su vez explosivos que habiendo cubierto un cierto tiempo llegaría a estallar.

Colocando el cubo de forma delicada, el mech decide sepultarla entre las toneladas de arena en el desierto. Bee herido recorre parte del desierto buscando una salida y alejarse del lugar pero su energía estaba agotada; así que decidió camuflagearse y adoptar la apariencia de un piloto de rally accidentado.

**La Agenda de Batalla**

-Cuando Mafer me encontró y después de haber sobrevivido a la arena tenía la inquietud sobre dónde esconder la spark de Optimus y Starscream; nunca olvidaré ese gesto en arriesgarse junto a mí en esconder las sparks precisamente en Morelos. – Mencionó Benson.

-No comprendo, las sparks pudieron haberlos ocultado en el Lago Baikal, en el fondo de las grandes presas estadounidenses o sistemas montañosos. – Expresó la oriunda de Guatemala.

-Lo que mi prima quiere decir es por qué a arriesgarse a esconder algo tan valioso en un lugar donde hay una situación de estado fallido y que está ante los ojos del mundo. – Concluyó Lily.

-Si ustedes son observadores, las mayores de las tendencias nos dicen que los países de primer mundo son los únicos que deben tener armamento; los países que se oponen a esa idea son considerados terroristas, aunque estén en todo su derecho de no aceptar políticas de ningún tipo. Estados Unidos, Rusia, Alemania, Japón por mencionar algunos están al pendiente de sus espacios aéreos y de todo lo que sucede en su territorio. Pero a "nadie" se le ocurriría investigar en los países que presentan conflictos internos o considerados del tercer mundo. – Explicó Benson.

-La ubicación de Grimlock, Optimus y Screamer pasaron desapercibidos. – Expresó con cierto asombro la de Guatemala.

-Porque los países poderosos no piensan que sus países aliados o los que son considerados débiles puedan sublevarse… en otras palabras, Benson y Mafer pensaron en todo. – Mencionó de forma consciente Lily.

-Las competencias a las que asistiremos tienen un doble objetivo: Distraer y atacar, ya que las principales bases de SILVERTECH se encuentran en los destinos de competencia. –Habló Mafer.

-Con el debido respeto de Dante y Jerzy las situaciones han cambiado pero la metodología de batalla es la misma, lo único que hace falta es adaptarse a ésta nueva realidad. – Dijo Benson.

-Creo que ya sé a lo que te refieres viejo amigo; sugiero que en cuanto terminemos de empacar nos traslademos a Dubai para estudiar el terreno y combatir el enemigo donde menos se lo imagina. –Respondió Dante en tono animado.

-Por esa razón adelantaste a los ingenieros para que ellos no salieran perjudicados y cumplir con los protocolos de competencia. – Intervino Jerzy.

-Tengo el presentimiento que Dante y yo tendremos que abrir un portal terrestre para trasladarnos. – Expresó Lily con cierta aversión.

-Vamos por partes Lily porque me temo que será una jornada larga. – Expresó Mafer de forma animada.

El equipo se preparaba y ajustaba los últimos detalles para poder intervenir en Dubai. La resistencia había regresado.


	14. Preámbulo al desafío

**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos y escuchando su petición escribo un capítulo de ésta saga; esperando que siga dentro de su preferencia:**

_**Capítulo 14: Preámbulo al desafío **_

Si alguien les hubiera dicho que Lily y Alicia estarían trabajando para una escudería que se mueve a cualquier parte del mundo y conocer uno de los lugares considerados de "primer mundo" difícilmente lo creerían.

De la Vega Racing Team hacía su aparición en la prestigiosa ciudad, habían llegado en un vuelo privado en donde los seis integrantes del equipo se dedicaban a "desempacar" sus pertenencias. De forma cuidadosa sacaban algunos vehículos de las participantes como a su vez el camión respectivo.

En el caso de Jerzy y Alicia deciden acompañar a Benson y Mafer debido a que el vehiculo de competencias de la oriunda de Guatemala estaba bajo el cuidado de Dante y Lily. Las primeras parejas se habían adelantado para registrarse en el hotel que les correspondería como a su vez registrar el número de acompañantes del equipo.

Por otra parte, Lily se disponía a agarrar el volante dispuesto para dejar las pertenencias en el área destinada de competencias.

-Veo que manejas con cierta naturalidad en un lugar donde no has estado con anterioridad. – Expresó Dante con cierto entusiasmo.

-Estoy nerviosa, ya que es una misión arriesgada: Por la posición geográfica no pudimos utilizar los impulsos de puente terrestre ya que hubieran identificado nuestra presencia. – Dijo Lily.

-Dubái me recuerda un poco a Cybertron, ya que las estructuras que posee me recuerda los días dorados de nuestra civilización.

-Creo que con tu descripción me basta para que así no me distraiga tan fácilmente, aunque acá en la carretera me estoy encontrando con el "lujo" de los grandes magnates.

Efectivamente, delante de ellos circulaban varios automóviles con incrustaciones en oro en algunas partes de sus vehículos.

-Es un milagro que SILVERTECH no tenga mecanismos aquí. – Dijo Lily en forma optimista.

-No te engañes, según lo que Mafer nos mostró SILVERTECH traerá una exhibición de su equipo sofisticado como a su vez la primera fase del plan es inhabilitar la planta de operaciones que tiene en el desierto.

-Dubái pertenece a los Emiratos Árabes Unidos y al parecer es uno de los pocos lugares que tiene cierta resistencia a la empresa, debido a que el gobierno árabe procura que no haya fines bélicos u intereses de otros países en su territorio.

-Hubo un tiempo en que ellos se sublevaron pero SILVERTECH logró apaciguarlos, tenemos una oportunidad valiosa para poner en evidencia a nuestros enemigos.

Sin esperar respuesta, Lily apresura la marcha para llegar a su destino.

**David vs Goliat**

El evento que se desarrollaría en Dubái estaba a la expectativa ante los ojos del mundo debido a que varias escuderías demostrarían el potencial de sus motores como la habilidad de sus pilotos, sin embargo, la empresa líder SILVERTECH se caracterizaba por tener las mejores máquinas construidas.

Durante las presentaciones de las diferentes escuderías se podía apreciar la diferencia "abismal" de los equipos que portaban; ya que todos eran de primer nivel. Sin embargo la prensa se dedicaba a fotografiar a los diferentes vehículos como a los pilotos de renombre.

En el caso de Michael, Mafer y Alicia podían convivir de forma natural ya que la prensa no estaba tan apabullante como a su vez tenían inquietudes en conocer a la nueva integrante de la escudería. Jerzy, Dante y Lily los seguía a lo lejos portando obviamente el uniforme del equipo.

Después de la presentación ante los medios; El Emir en turno como a su vez los principales directivos explicaban las reglas de la competencia: La primera parte (competencia área) se desarrollaría con alto grado de dificultad ya que el circuito sería la ciudad de Dubái; ya se había colocado equipo específico en los puntos representativos para que todo el mundo disfrutara del evento.

La segunda parte consistía en un Rally por el desierto y cadenas montañosas, partiendo de Dubái con duración de tres días regresando al punto de salida; cada uno de los participantes tendría que registrar su parada en ciertos puntos específicos como a su vez lograr la mayor ventaja.

Todas estas pruebas servirían para clasificar a los mejores pilotos y poder entrar en el Rally más famoso que existe: Rally Dakar.

Repentinamente un representante del comité organizador se acerca Mafer y a Benson; Jerzy y el resto perciben que hay problemas.

-Señorita De la Vega –Expresó en forma amable – Al igual que el resto de las escuderías hubo un cambio de última hora en el proceso de competencia; su equipo cubre dos áreas de participación, sin embargo es indispensable que cuenten con un tercer piloto para la prueba de camiones, ya que en esta ocasión los pilotos de rally deberán llevar consigo a su equipo de respaldo.

-Quiero imaginar que es SILVERTECH quien está proponiendo eso y ustedes saben que es contra las reglas. – Expresó Benson de forma tranquila.

-Ustedes saben que éste tipo de actividades dejan regalías y de ustedes dependen si quieren ser parte del show. – Mencionó aquel hombre.

-Entonces no se hable más. – Respondió Mafer de forma decidida – En vista que los cambios fueron en último momento, no les importará que registremos a los pilotos que estarán en esa categoría ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es señorita De La Vega, todos los equipos están haciendo lo mismo. Que tengan un buen día.

Aquel hombre se alejaba del lugar.

-Creo que SILVERTECH nos tiene miedo. – Dijo con ironía Strauss.

-Según nuestro operativo radica en el desierto, creo que SILVERTECH nos está haciendo el favor. – Habló animadamente Alicia.

-No debemos confiarnos, ellos juegan sucio y debemos estar preparados. – Respondió Benson.

-Creo que tendremos que modificar parte del plan: Jerzy y Alicia tendrán que interactuar con todos los pilotos aéreos y sondear la situación en la zona de SILVERTECH mientras que el resto estará "ocupado" en el Rally. – Expresó Dante.

-Entonces, ¿tú y Lily aceptan el desafío? – Preguntó Mafer.

-Si el sobrevivir a las carreteras de Guatemala es nuestra carta de presentación, entonces Dante y yo estamos listos. – Expresó sonriente Lily.

De inmediato Benson se comunicaba con el resto del equipo por vía celular mientras que Mafer, Dante y Lily cumplían con los trámites correspondientes.

**La resistencia no descansa**

Habiendo cumplido con los últimos requisitos, todos se disponían a descansar, no sin antes en modificar los planes de ataque. El gobierno de Dubái había dado la exhibición de fuegos artificiales quienes iluminaban a la gran ciudad, dejándose ver el mar lo lejos.

Mafer y Alicia se encontraban descansando, el clima era demasiado cálido, sin embargo Lily no puede dormir y sale a contemplar la luna llegando a la terraza de la habitación. En el dormitorio de a lado los tres "hombres" estaban descansando.

La joven mexicana contemplaba su cruz como a su vez observa la luna que parecía tocar los límites del océano.

-En qué ando metida Dios mío. – Expresó la joven en voz baja. – Si mi madre pudiera ver esto.

-Veo que no soy el único que no puede dormir. – Se escuchó una voz masculina, provenía de la terraza de al lado, al parecer Dante Price había salido a contemplar el cielo; portaba un pantalón holgado (propio de pijama) dejando ver un estómago y pectorales atléticos sin alguna prenda que lo cubriera; solamente portaba el rosario.

-No imaginé verte así Dante… -Dijo de forma tímida la mexicana, ya que quizás no había visto a una persona ajena a su familia en ese estilo.

Se podía apreciar que estaba sonrojada.

-Dentro de unas horas nos espera un gran día; después de tanto tiempo podremos terminar lo que empezamos. – Habló Dante de forma solemne.

-Lo sé, quizás éstas actividades lo ven con fin de lucro, sin embargo los que están conscientes saben que hay un trasfondo en todo esto. Procuraremos que Alicia y Mafer logren ganar mientras que tú y yo logramos llamar la atención.

-Conociendo al enemigo pondrá algunos drones pero en el desierto tengo el presentimiento que no estaremos sólos.

-La esperanza de mucha gente está depositada en nosotros; esto ya no es sólo de máquinas o humanos, nos pertenece a todos.

Ambos sonríen

-Luces bien con ese rosario Dante. –Dijo con una sonrisa – Será mejor descansar.

-Lily: gracias por la plática.

Lily ingresaba al interior de la habitación mientras que Dante seguía a la joven con la mirada.

-Primus, guíame. –Expresó el hombre como si se tratara de alguna plegaria.

**Esperamos sus comentarios.**


	15. Conquistando Dubái

**De antemano bienvenidos a todos los que me han seguido, quienes se acaban de integrar y como aquellos que se integrarán más adelante, resolviendo algunos reviews: Deseo darle otro toque a la historia como a su vez poder despertar en los lectores curiosidad y dejarles algunas cosillas en su imaginación, como a su vez los emparejamientos pero si gustan podré irle subiendo gradualmente de tono a algunas situaciones. Los dejo con el capítulo de ésta saga.**

_**Capítulo 15: Conquistando Dubái**_

Había amanecido en aquel país de ensueño; aunque las comodidades proporcionadas en el hotel eran envidiables; las tres mujeres saben que una gran prueba les esperaba; como era de esperarse la intuición de las jovencitas correspondía a todo aquel que quizás había esperado con emoción algo especial.

Para ser exactos: 4:30 a.m. Mafer, Alicia y Lily disponían a tomar la ducha respectiva como a su vez organizar parte del equipo que llevarían. La de Guatemala revisaba con sumo cuidado el casco y su atuendo; Mafer procuraba tener un botiquín de emergencia y los mapas respectivos y finalmente; Lily quien antes de proceder a revisar sus pertenencias decide orar y encomendarse al Creador.

El agua de la ducha estaba fría, ideal para refrescar a alguien en un clima extremoso. Lily por curiosidad se acercaba a la terraza para poder escuchar sin los "caballeros" estaban en la misma situación. Sin embargo no se escuchaba el ruido de nada.

-¡Chicas! – Expresó Lily – No escucho nada en la habitación de al lado ¿quieren que les avise para que se preparen?

-Pierde cuidado Lily – gritó Mafer desde la ducha – Ellos saben lo que hacen pero tu tranquila.

-Se ve que Mafer no nos comprende ya que tiene experiencia en competencias. – Mencionó Alicia quien empezaba a desvestirse.

-Sólo espero que todo salga conforme a lo planeado. –Suspiró la mexicana.

De forma rápida, las tres féminas habían preparado todo lo que necesitaban, mientras tanto Lily agregaba a sus pertenencias un inhalador por cualquier contingencia que pudiese presentarse. Mafer se había comunicado con el equipo para que prepararan todo lo necesario en las pruebas del día.

Lily se preguntaba si realmente estaban listos Jerzy y Dante como a su vez la confianza de Benson la inquietaba. Justo cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas, las tres chicas se llevaron la sorpresa debido a que los tres hombres estaban esperándolas en la sala de espera. Por el sonido percibían que se trataba del noticiero local cuya noticia principal consistía en el evento extremo.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas. – Dijo Mafer a Lily en voz baja en tono amigable.

-Muy bien equipo – Expresó Benson en tono animado – Un gran desafío nos espera.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del americano, los seis se disponen a partir rumbo a las instalaciones preparadas para el evento.

**La aventura inicia**

Los compañeros de Mafer esperaban con ansia a los seis pilotos para establecer los últimos ajustes tanto en los vehículos como en la organización.

-Muy bien damas y caballeros – habló uno de los ingenieros – Según el horario de participación los primeros eventos en desarrollarse será el Rally debido a la situación extremosa; se hicieron los últimos ajustes que Mafer solicitó; habrá instalado un centro de revisión cada trescientos kilómetros como a su vez cierta "compañía" proporcionará el uso de drones; sin embargo no nos confiamos porque dependemos más de la radio. En cuanto a Alicia y Jerzy las primeras actividades iniciarán a la una de la tarde, sin embargo tendrán dos horas previas para poder probar la máquina y hacer las adecuaciones necesarias. ¡Buena suerte!

Con un tradicional grito de ánimo todos los presentes se disponían a ocupar sus posiciones. Sin embargo los seis chicos empiezan a aislarse.

-SILVERTECH posee una torre de control en uno de los edificios más altos, sin embargo la fuente de poder de la torre está en el corazón del desierto. – Mencionó Benson.

-Sin embargo, notamos un punto débil: Las torres no tienen cierta actividad durante ciertas horas, por lo tanto, si un avión vuela lo sumamente cerca y dañar el mecanismo que conecta con el satélite tendremos una oportunidad. – Expresó Mafer.

-Será una tarea suicida al estilo Starscream. – Expresó Alicia en forma animada.

-Cuenten con ello. – Apoyó Jerzy.

-Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el aeropuerto de Dubái, ya que los primeros en salir serán Michael y Mafer, Lily y yo saldremos diez minutos después. – Expresó Dante.

-Durante ese lapso, dependerá de Jerzy y Alicia en deshabilitar la torre para iniciar el ataque. – Intervino Benson.

-Hagámoslo. – Expresó con decisión Lily observando a sus compañeros – Por nuestro mundo y nuestros amigos transformers.

Mafer y Benson se dedicaban a ocupar _El león de Morelos_, un nombre muy particular que Mafer le había asignado a su vehículo, mientras que Lily y Dante disponían a abordar el tráiler que de manera emergente se tuvo que adaptar.

Jerzy y Alicia despedían con la mirada a sus compañeros.

-La guerra ha iniciado Screamer. – Expresó Alicia en voz baja.

Jerzy Strauss coloco su brazo en el hombro de la guatemalteca inspirándole confianza.

-Pero vamos a ganarla. – Dijo el hombre con decisión.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Dubái se había acordonado varias secciones para concentrar a la mayor parte de los vehículos y dar inicio a la competencia con el tradicional banderazo de salida.

Mafer colocaba al León de Morelos en la sección donde estaría compitiendo, como a su vez Lily se colocaba en la parte que correspondía a la categoría de camiones.

Repentinamente la mirada de todos se dirigen hacia un convoy en donde venían varios vehículos de SILVERTECH: éstos traían rines cromados, algunos portaban colores oscuros (rojo, negro, verde) mientras dejaban verse los pilotos que con cierto "aires de grandeza" se dignaban a saludar a sus competidores.

-Empezaron a intimidarlos. – Dijo Dante.

-Pueden quedarse con su fama, pero en el terreno de los hechos es ahí donde se comprueba las habilidades. No basta tener la mejor máquina sino que hay que saber ser uno con ella. – Mencionó Lily.

El equipo de sonido realizaba las últimas indicaciones y con un semáforo especial iniciaba la cuenta regresiva, el color verde era visible y todos los competidores daban inicio al gran desafío.

-Chicos les deseamos éxito. – Se escuchó la voz de Michael por la radio.

-Tengan cuidado. – Respondió Lily.

Después de haber asignado un cierto tiempo, el semáforo vuelve a emitir el conteo regresivo para dar paso a los camiones que competirán en el Rally de Dubái.

Un desplegado de drones iniciaba su recorrido; en una etapa inicial los ciudadanos podrían ver a través de sus calles y edificios el cómo los vehículos abandonarían su ciudad para internarse en el desierto. Tanto Mafer y Lily habían procedido avanzar los suficiente, por los espejos retrovisores se podía observar que la ciudad de Dubái quedaba atrás.

La competencia iniciaba.

Conforme se internaban en el corazón del desierto no faltaban los primeros percances; éstos se debían a que algunos pilotos tomaban mal algunas dunas como a su vez un error de cálculos terminaban con ciertas volcaduras. En otras se disputaba de forma fuerte; los pilotos se cerraban el paso unos contra otros.

-¿Cómo les va en la delantera? – preguntó Dante.

-Puras nubes de polvo pero se están cerrando de forma peligrosa. –Respondió Benson. - ¿Y ustedes están disfrutando del paisaje?

-Debo contestar. – Respondió el británico un poco sarcástico, ya que un camión de SILVERTECH se acercaba de forma agresiva hacia ellos.

-Este tipo maneja pero que ciertos _huecos_ en Guatemala. – Expresó Lily - ¿Estás listo para una acción evasiva Dante?

El susodicho asiente con la cabeza. La mexicana había visto el mapa e intuía que por alguna razón el tráiler lo llevaba hacia un lugar en la cual no se sentía a gusto. Lily esperaba el embiste del tráiler y en un movimiento brusco decide pisar el freno.

El tráiler de SILVERTECH pasa de forma peligrosa a uno de los lados pero en la parte del frente había un desfiladero. El conductor intenta controlar el vehículo pero sobre la gran montaña de arena inicia el descenso brusco, repentinamente al hacer contacto en la parte plana, el vehículo explota.

Dante y Lily observan la escena con cierto horror, de inmediato el británico logra desplegar las funciones "especiales" del tráiler.

-Tu corazonada nos acaba de salvar la vida. – Dijo Dante en tono neutral - ¡Mira!

Había una pantalla, en el interior se apreciaban algunos puntos rojos que sobresalían.

-¡¿Hay minas aquí?! – Expresó con incredulidad.

-Eso significa que SILVERTECH ha empezado a jugar sucio, por tal razón insistían en empujarnos hacia ésa dirección. – Mencionó Dante.

-Debemos comunicarnos con Benson y Jerzy, por lo visto no están esperando. – Habló con decisión Lily.

Dante observaba a su compañera y le dirigía una sonrisa agradable, la joven percibió el gesto y por instinto, corresponde hacia ése gesto.

**Sus comentarios son importantes.**


	16. Vigilados

**Gracias por la paciencia hacia el fic, ya que varios proyectos no han hecho posible en avanzar la historia, la batalla contra SILVERTECH ha iniciado. Disfruten de la lectura.**

_**Capítulo 16: Vigilados**_

Mientras la lucha se daba en el Rally, Jerzy y Alicia estaban al pendiente de lo ocurrido en la radio; el equipo de ingenieros revisaba el mapa identificando los sectores en que se encontraban _El león de Morelos _y el camión. El equipo estaba trasladado en el espacio asignado para la prueba aérea.

Por pantallas gigantes la población seguía de forma simultánea lo sucedido en el desierto, sin embargo, hubieron escenas en las que cortaron transmisiones o cambiaban a otro escenario, ya que no deseaban dar a conocer sobre la existencia de las minas y las labores sucias de SILVERTECH.

Alicia se encontraba dispuesta a ocupar la aeronave, Jerzy se acerca a ella para darle algunas indicaciones.

-Hice pruebas para ver como respondía el avión durante la prueba como a su vez la vigilancia que tiene el enemigo. Detecté que en el pilón de la tercera parte de la ruta está ubicado el dispositivo principal. Los drones están patrullando de forma constante pero si vuelan lo suficientemente cerca podrás alterar el funcionamiento. – Habló el chico europeo.

-Es una lástima que no pueda realizar un disparo preciso. –Dijo la guatemalteca.

-Yo también estuve tentado hacerlo, sin embargo hay fuertes probabilidades de alterar el dispositivo debido a que los otros pilotos hicieron cálculos y en su mayoría pasan de forma cercana.

-En otras palabras, tendremos ayuda.

"_Siguiente participante, A. Betancourt, país Guatemala. De la Vega Racing Team."_

Fueron las palabras del anunciador, Jerzy abandona el lugar de forma rápida no sin antes de estrechar la mano de Alicia deseándole suerte.

La de Guatemala se preparaba para encender los motores como a su vez el sistema de humo que todo piloto de circuito debe de tomar en cuenta.

"Vamos Alicia" – Se decía así misma.

-¡Muéstrales de qué estás hecha! – Se escuchó la voz de Jerzy por la radio.

La señal ha iniciado, Alicia inicia el despegue cuidando las indicaciones reglamentarias, al iniciar su recorrido aumenta la velocidad de forma constante haciendo quiebres en los edificios para recorrerlos al estilo de zigzag.

-Creo que está tranquilo aquí arriba. – Expresó la de Guatemala.

Poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad, hasta llegar al punto en donde se encontraba el aparato. El avión pasa muy cerca de la posición, parecía que el ala tocaría uno de los pilones, sin embargo logra realizar la maniobra; había conseguido alterar el funcionamiento del dispositivo.

Se acercaba de forma peligrosa constante a la meta y en un último giro, la Guatemalteca consigue terminar con un tiempo de un minuto con dos segundos.

El equipo empieza a festejar ya que saben que la de Guatemala estará entre los ocho finalistas para la batalla a duelo. Sin embargo la de Guatemala observa que hay un dron siguiéndola.

-Jerzy espero indicaciones porque esta cosa me está siguiendo. – Expresó Alicia por radio.

-Deja que te siga, así sucedió con los demás equipos, incluidos los de SILVERTECH, al parecer están preocupados debido a que se logró el objetivo pero dudo que nuestra ventaja dure tanto. –Expresó Jerzy.

-Dentro de quince minutos iniciarán las eliminatorias y los chicos del Rally no se han comunicado.

-Dante y Michael están aplicando protocolos de emergencia, nosotros haremos lo mismo.

**Carrera contra la muerte**

_El león de Morelos _disputaba el liderato de la competencia junto a tres pilotos de SILVERTECH, al parecer, los mismos problemas que Dante enfrentaba, también lo empezaban a vivir Mafer y Michael.

Durante el recorrido observaban como los competidores de SILVERTECH llevaban a otros pilotos a ciertas zonas del desierto, Michael percibía las explosiones, como a su vez lograban ver a más de un vehículo impactado de forma brutal.

El coche amarillo estaba siendo acorralado de ambos lados, como a su vez un tercero ocupaba la retaguardia para impactarlo por detrás.

-Se están poniendo las cosas tal como nos gusta ¿verdad Michael? – Expresó con ánimo Mafer.

-Es una lástima que no podamos transformarnos, ya que los drones siguen en posición.

-Estoy conteniéndolos, sin embargo; más adelante hay una inclinada de forma peligrosa, dudo en que aguanten estar en esta posición.

Los dos coches de SILVERTECH empezaban a impactar por los lados al león.

-Mafer, no quiero presionarte pero ya está listo el tercero para impactarnos. – Expresó Benson.

-Espero que esto funcione. – Dijo la mexicana.

El tercer vehículo amenazaba con impactarse, de inmediato la joven esperaba y en un botón que se encontraba al centro del volante, Mafer lo presiona. Los tres vehículos de SILVERTECH estaban prensados entre sí y en un giro violento, el león evitaba la pendiente haciéndose a un lado, dejando que los tres vehículos de SILVERTECH se estrellaran de forma violenta.

La mexicana desactiva el botón.

-¿Qué cosa fue eso? – Dijo Michael un poco nervioso – Solamente corría a esas velocidades en Cybertron.

-Eso que viste comúnmente se le llama Nitro, y este recurso es más recurrente en las carreras callejeras.

-Lo que hiciste fue algo muy loco.

-Pedí que hicieran modificaciones, además, no existe regla alguna que prohíban el uso del Nitro.

-Espero que Dante y Lily se encuentren bien.

-Ellos llegaran en el punto de reunión.

**Preparándose para la prueba**

Había transcurrido el primer día con varias bajas, sin embargo los que habían sobrevivido se encontraban en una de las primeras paradas. Los pilotos organizaban una fogata como a su vez había una pequeña convivencia.

Los pilotos de SILVERTECH solamente convivían entre ellos, los que los veían observaban que estaban descansando en el interior de un camión negro. El equipo De la Vega había conseguido llegar al primer punto y por medio de radio se habían enterado de lo sucedido con la prueba de Alicia; y todo indicaba que había buen camino ya que había llegado a las semifinales.

-¿Alguien puede ver si los drones están el área? – Preguntó Dante.

-A simple vista no se distinguen – Dijo Lily quien observa el cielo estrellado.

-Yo tampoco los veo. – Mencionó Michael.

-Debemos alistarnos, ya que dentro de poco iniciará la segunda fase. – Expresó Mafer.

-Si nos están vigilando dudo que nos podamos despegar del resto de los competidores. y más si SILVERTECH sigue jugando sucio. – Dijo Michael.

-Paciencia amigos míos, yo creo en los milagros. – Mencionó Lily con una sonrisa.

Repentinamente unos disparos de metralla hacen que todos abandonen la parada y salgan huyendo de aquel lugar, sin embargo notan que los disparos se dirigen hacia los camiones de SILVERTECH como a su vez intentan intimidar a los presentes.

-Vaya forma en que pides los milagros Lily. – Expresó Dante. – Se me ocurre algo que puede funcionar.

-Creo que sé por dónde va la tirada. – Expresó Benson.

De inmediato los cuatro abordan los vehículos respectivos. Cabe señalar que las féminas están ante el volante. Siguiendo las indicaciones huyen en dirección contraria a la competencia procurando ocultarse en alguna duna.

Al poco tiempo, un grupo de drones hace su aparición atacando a los agresores. Quienes habían causado un alboroto era un grupo de resistencia armada. Los hombres disparaban sus armas pero los drones tenían mejor puntería.

Sin embargo, una serie de disparos hacen que los drones sean eliminados por completo. El grupo rebelde observa de donde vienen los disparos y se dan cuenta que quienes dispararon eran dos robots.

Como a su vez, dos hombres se aproximaban hacia el grupo sin incitar a la violencia.

-Ustedes no son de SILVERTECH, sin embargo nos ayudaron. – Expresó un hombre en acento árabe.

-El enemigo de nuestro enemigo es nuestro amigo. – Expresó Dante en forma neutral.

-¿Les pertenece esos robots? – Preguntó uno de los presentes, era un niño de escasos doce años.

-Queremos ayudarlos, como a su vez deben irse, porque SILVERTECH vendrá hacia acá. – Expresó Lily estando en el modo de Optimus Prime.

-Los guiaremos hacia nuestra fortaleza, ya que han llegado justo a tiempo para la batalla. – Expresó un tercer árabe.

Los gritos de júbilo se hicieron presentes. De la Vega Racing Team había ganado aliados muy singulares para ésta batalla.


	17. Sangre y energon

**Andamos un poco ocupados, sin embargo no nos desapegamos de la historia; les dejo un capítulo de ésta historia.**

_**Capítulo 17: Sangre y energon**_

Dante Price y Michael Benson dialogaban con el grupo rebelde quien avanzaba con rapidez hacia el corazón de la resistencia árabe, Lily y Mafer quienes ocupaban la modalidad vehículo vuelven a transformarse, para volver a su apariencia. Las dos chicas platicaban entre sí por radio.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea que Michael y Dante viajaran con ellos? – Expresó Lily por la radio.

-A éstas alturas todo se puede esperar, si hay algo que los caracterice es que ambos pueden negociar aunque la situación no sea la mejor.

-Mafer, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero una cosa es cómo son percibidos Bee y Prime en la serie y otra es como diríamos en nuestro mundo: _El león no es como lo pintan._

-Me queda claro ese punto Lily, pero también recuerda que no es sólo su pelea, ahora también es nuestra.

-No quiero imaginar lo que vayan a pensar estas personas cuando descubran que nosotras somos mujeres; ya que en Medio Oriente, tengo entendido que la mujer no tiene voz y voto.

-Comprendo esa parte, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado; mira con atención.

Tal como había dicho la oriunda de Morelos; la resistencia árabe estaba acampando al descubierto, en donde habían civiles, habían mujeres que portaban armas como a su vez otras que desempeñaba el rol de enfermeras; niños padeciendo hambre por la falta de alimentos.

Las dos mujeres comprendieron que SILVERTECH había ido muy lejos esta vez. Repentinamente, Dante y Michael se acercan a los vehículos y piden que las dos mujeres salgan de los vehículos; todo estaba tranquilo.

Las personas que estaban ahí observaban a Mafer y a Lily; algunos hombres reconocían a la piloto de Morelos debido a los uniformes. En su idioma estaban hablando sobre lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas.

Entre las personas que se encontraban, había un joven de tez morena y ojos negro que portaba el atuendo característico de un árabe, en cuanto ve la presencia de los extranjeros saluda con cortesía. Mafer reacciona al ver al hombre como a su vez éste se encontraba acompañado de un perro de raza Pastor Belga.

-Han pasado mucho tiempo en que no los vemos. – El hombre se dirigía hacia Michael y Mafer.

-Creí que lo veríamos en la ceremonia inaugural del Rally. – Cuestionó Michael.

-No mis amigos, mi pueblo es mi prioridad. Me temo que están en problemas. – Dijo con voz triste el árabe.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia señor, pero ¿quién es usted? – Preguntó Lily.

-Lily, no tienes por qué disculparte, yo debía presentarlos. – Respondió Mafer. – Su nombre es Abdul y es el hijo mayor del Emir principal.

-¿También se acaban de incorporar al equipo? – Dijo Abdul en forma cortés hacia Lily y Dante – Sean Bienvenidos.

-Cuando ingresamos al campamento observamos el panorama, díganos qué ha ocurrido. – Preguntó Dante con cortesía.

Abdul hace un gesto a sus invitados para que ingresen al interior de su tienda, con un ademán hace que cierren la tienda y repentinamente el Pastor Belga se transforma en un beast quien portaba el logo decepticon.

Dante y Lily se sorprenden ante esa revelación.

-Amigo Bumblebee, tenía un buen tiempo en que no nos veíamos. – Expresó el beast.

-Veo que decidiste adaptarte a una forma de vida simple, gran elección Lobai. – Expresó Michael Benson. – Ellos son Lily López y Dante Price.

-Lobai, sé que llevas más tiempo aquí que nosotros, cuál es la situación. – Habló Dante en voz de mando.

Lily no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Verás Lily – Intervino Abdul- Hubo un tiempo en que Michael Benson se refugió con nosotros, durante las últimas batallas con SILVERTECH muchos transformers tomaron distintas apariencias y cuando Benson llegó traía consigo a un beast mal herido. Por suerte, nuestra nación estaba trabajando en un proyecto robótico y logramos ayudar a Lobai.

-Entonces ¿por qué han permitido la presencia de SILVERTECH? – Cuestionó Lily.

Repentinamente los ópticos de Lobai empiezan a proyectar varias imágenes.

-Durante el 2012, cuando el padre de Abdul asume el poder, SILVERTECH le propone una especie de negociación; aunque esta región es una de las más ricas (en el aspecto económico) siempre hubo carencias. – Explicaba Lobai a detalle – Al permitir la construcción de una planta en medio del desierto dañó uno de las principales fuentes de agua en esta región.

-Muy tarde descubrimos que SILVERTECH estaba explotando a nuestra gente y poco a poco fueron despojándolos de sus posesiones. En mi caso decidí armar una resistencia y brindar apoyo a quienes lo estaban pasando mal. Mi padre sabe lo que estoy haciendo, él se encarga de dar una apariencia segura ante el mundo, pero la realidad es otra. SILVERTECH está interesado en probar su maquinaria para demostrar su poderío en todo nivel; pero lo que menos intuye es que el resto de los Emires darán un golpe significativo. –Habló Abdul con decisión.

-Las naciones árabes se están armando y algunos compañeros han sobrevivido, logré contactar a Jetfire, Prowl, Stinger… pero somos pocos. – Dijo el beast con tristeza.

-¿Qué hay de Megatron? – Preguntó Dante.

-Megatron está desaparecido comandante Prime. – Respondió en forma seca.

-Nuestros recursos han podido localizar a sus compañeros, pero SILVERTECH no es tonto; ahora es el momento en que debemos levantarnos en armas. – Dijo Abdul.

-¡Quizás nos superen en número, pero podremos ganar!- Habló Michael Benson.

-Hay otro factor a nuestro favor- dijo Abdul- la naturaleza y el universo están con nosotros.

Todo indicaba que sería una movilización de forma rápida. De inmediato salieron los cuatro extranjeros, en compañía de varios vehículos junto con Lobai encabezaban el ataque hacia la planta de SILVERTECH.

**Fuego nocturno**

Mientras eso ocurría en el desierto, en Dubái, algo inusual se presentaba: la mayoría de los pilotos de la prueba aérea estaban dando una especie de "exhibición nocturna". Había una especie de descontento en general por la intervención de los drones. Según los organizadores habían mencionado que todos los participantes tendrían que estar en una especie de toque de queda.

La mayoría de los equipos (a excepción de SILVERTECH) Expresó su inconformidad, y como señal de protesta decidieron dar una exhibición gratuita ante el público en general.

Lo que no sabían, es que SILVERTECH aprovecharía a probar su armamento aéreo tratando de incriminar a los pilotos por algunos daños en edificios. Harían hacer que creer que Irán había atacado Dubái con fines políticos, haciendo estallar un nuevo conflicto político.

Los pilotos observan que se incorporan aviones de apariencia civil, sólo que esta vez éstos iban armados.

Por la radio de los equipos, se comunican entre sí y deciden ejecutar labores de rutinas de evasión, ya que estaban conscientes del riesgo que traería a sus habitantes.

Sin embargo, uno de los pilotos; hace disparos precisos para deshabilitar a los perseguidores. Este avión era oscuro.

-¡Quién sea quien sea, está a nuestro favor! – Se escuchaba por la radio.

-¡Escuchen bien guerreros! – Se escuchó la voz de Jerzy Strauss – Matengan ocupados esas cosas, ya que uno de nosotros está infiltrado en algo más grande; hará de Dubái una lluvia de fuegos artificiales.

Dubái, la ciudad de primer mundo estaba en caos; mientras las batallas se daban por el aire, por tierra un grupo de rebeldes y ciertos militares se enfrentaban al personal de SILVERTECH. Un grupo de élite por parte de las distintas regiones del país decide irrumpir en el edificio. Una lucha de estrategias se desarrollaba en el interior.

Lo que no observaron fue que alguien se había infiltrado en el grupo de élite y había llegado junto con un pequeño comando hacia la parte alta; su objetivo: destruir el circuito principal.

-Debemos darnos prisa. – Se escuchó una voz masculina en acento árabe.

-Nuestros compañeros no resistirán por mucho tiempo; aunque los pilotos de la competencia aérea nos apoyen dudo que podamos resistir. – Expresó un segundo.

-No pierdan la fe; los milagros ocurren cuando uno no deja de luchar. – Se escuchó una voz femenina.

Los tres colocaban una especie de explosivos; sin embargo un grupo de drones irrumpe en el interior del edificio.

-Si estas cosas van a impedir nuestra labor, nos la llevaremos con nosotros al infierno. – Expresó uno de los árabes con decisión. Al parecer los dos hombres estaban cubiertos de explosivos; dispuestos a inmolarse.

-No desesperen. – Dijo la mujer.

Los drones estaban dispuestos a disparar cuando una ráfaga de fuego hace que se destruyan las armas de SILVERTECH.

Las tres personas emiten un cierto suspiro, sin embargo una de las salidas del edificio permanece bloqueada; la única salida es saltar desde el edificio. Los dos hombres venían preparados con paracaídas y deciden saltar. La mujer opta por hacerles frente a los de SILVERTECH, ella portaba una especie de rifle francotirador.

Se escuchan pasos de un comando, quienes logran derribar la puerta; todos empiezan a buscar a los que habían llegado a la parte alta del edificio, de repente se escucha un disparo logrando herir a uno de los integrantes.

-¡Se filtraron los rebeldes! – Gritó quien era el comandante.

Repentinamente el conteo de un reloj electrónico se escucha.

-¡Explosivos! – Gritó uno de los comandos.

-¡Es hora de salir de aquí!-Exclamó la mujer y de inmediato sale corriendo del lugar saltando al vacío, una explosión se escucha.

La mujer cae de una forma acelerada, ella no contaba con paracaídas, sin embargo su descenso es detenido por una mano robótica que logra atraparla. Ella reacciona como a su vez se nota un gesto de alegría al ver a quien le había salvado.

-Creí que yo era un mecanismo arriesgado. – Dijo el mecanismo con cierta admiración.

-Los humanos también sabemos arriesgarnos cuando la situación lo amerita Screamer. – Dijo la mujer.

El mech no le quitaba la mirada a la mujer.

-Muy bien Alicia; por ahora los equipos aéreos de SILVERTECH no cuentan con guía y los drones no podrán estar en pie. Vayamos con Optimus y Bee.

El mech salta por los aires transformándose en avión caza, logrando introducir a Alicia tomando dirección hacia el desierto.

**Ragnarok**

En ese instante, el contingente rebelde que se encontraba en el desierto inicia su operación relámpago.

SILVERTECH sabía que había problemas pero no contaba con que en la ciudad de Dubái hubiera un enfrentamiento civil. Aunado a ello, los equipos satelitales de la compañía presentaban ciertas fallas debido a que varias explosiones solares estaban dañando los equipos satelitales del planeta. A esto se refería Abdul al decir que "el universo está a nuestro favor".

Un grupo de mecanismos oscuros de SILVERTECH aparecen en escena, sin embargo un camión y un carro de Rally irrumpen a toda velocidad logrando llamar la atención de los mecanismos. Los dos vehículos tenían la función de distraer a los mecanismos mientras que los rebeldes disparaban a la cámara de chispa de sus enemigos.

Dentro del grupo rebelde, había un chico de 12 años que tenía un arma ak-7. A pesar de ser muy pequeño era considerado como uno de los mejores tiradores rebeldes.

Las primeras bajas se hacían notar como a su vez los disparos herían a los rebeldes. Sin embargo un tráiler junto con un camaro amarillo y un beast aparecen para equilibrar la batalla.

-Lily, ya sabes que hacer. – Dijo Mafer por medio de señas.

Todo indicaba que durante la organización del ataque, las dos chicas habían "devuelto" sus brazaletes hacia sus dueños originales. Ellas manejaban dos vehículos. El de Mafer consistía en generar distracción, mientras que el de Lily estaba cargado con explosivos de origen cibertroniano y petróleo para generar una especie de "descarga electromágnética" y de paso una explosión violenta.

La joven Lily manejaba a toda velocidad el camión, tenía como objetivo ingresar en el interior de la planta de SILVERTECH; los rebeldes junto a los transformers estaban generando una distracción para que ella pudiese filtrarse; sin embargo durante su recorrido un transformer de tipo escorpión le hace frente tratando de impedir su destino.

De forma inmediata Optimus Prime hace su aparición haciéndole frente al adversario junto con Lobai.

Aunque la mexicana desea ver cómo es Optimus, ella sabe que tiene una misión importante. Sin embargo un grupo armado se propone disparar al camión.

-¡Por nuestro mundo!- Dijo para sí Lily López.

La ráfaga de fuego era intensa, como a su vez la joven no dejaba de pisar el acelerador, en teoría no veía nada pero su instinto le motivaba a continuar.

Un carro de Rally llega en apoyo logrando evitar a que el comando siguiese disparando.

-¡No te quedarás con toda la acción amiga! – Era Mafer De la Vega.

La joven López veía su objetivo; pisando el acelerador a fondo la joven abre la puerta y abandona el camión en plena marcha; logra impactarlo en una de las áreas de control de SILVERTECH. Poco a poco se va generando una explosión en cadena.

Todos los que estaban ahí procuraban evacuar el lugar, Lily observa que durante la batalla el chico de 12 años está herido y decide levantarlo, llevándole entre sus brazos. Mafer logra llegar hasta Lily.

-Mafer, saca el niño de aquí. – Dijo Lily.

-No voy a irme sin ti. – Respondió Mafer.

Repentinamente, un segundo escorpión aparece en el campo de batalla. Lily se aleja del vehículo de Mafer.

-¡Hey tu cosa asquerosa, ¿quieres atraparme?! – Gritó Lily.

Mafer desea regresar pero observa que las explosiones se vuelven violentas y con pesar deja a Lily.

Lily sabe que sin su brazalete ella está perdida pero intuye que en una de las explosiones puede dañar fatalmente hacia el mecanismo. La joven decide arriesgarse a tal grado que provoca que el escorpión la siga.

-Pase lo que pase, moriré haciendo lo correcto. – Se decía así misma.

Las explosiones se vuelven violentas como a su vez los efectos del electromagnetismo se veían; estructuras metálicas se dañaban.

Sin embargo, el escorpión empezaba a sufrir los estragos y movía de forma violenta su cola tratando de herir a Lily. La joven intuye que habrá una explosión y no tiene en donde refugiarse.

Repentinamente la ráfaga aérea de un avión caza aparece disparando hacia el escorpión. Lily observa que el avión caza procede a transformarse, revelando a Starscream.

-¡Huye de aquí Starscream, habrá una explosión electromagnética! – gritó Lily.

-No se preocupe Lily – Respondió el mech aunque con voz femenina – ¡Screamer está en Tierra, ahora salga de aquí!

Lily decide alejarse del lugar, sin embargo observa de reojo que su prima (bajo el control de Starscream logra derrotar al escorpión). Una explosión violenta se da, Lily cae al suelo, ella decide protegerse colocando sus brazos encima de su cabeza. Repentinamente ella siente que una mano gigantesca la eleva por los aires y la introduce de forma rápida en el interior de un tráiler.

Sin preguntar la opinión de la joven, un cinturón de seguridad sujeta a Lily, el tráiler acelera saliendo del lugar por medio de un portal terrestre.

La situación empieza a tranquilizarse, los rebeldes se reúnen entre sí levantado los cadáveres y algunos miembros heridos. Bee junto con Mafer, Lobai, Starscream y Alicia observan lo sucedido.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Lily y Optimus? –Se preguntaban entre sí.

Repentinamente, un fuerte sonido se escucha revelando a un tráiler como a su vez procede a transformarse, sacando de su interior a su pasajera. Todos se acercan alrededor de ellos, sin embargo los ópticos de Optimus Prime dirigen su mirada hacia Lily.

La joven estaba de pie en la palma de la mano de Optimus. Para la joven mexicana era la primera vez que veía a Optimus Prime.

-Espero no asustarte Lily. – Expresó el mech.

Sin embargo, la joven extiende su mano.

-¿Podrías acercarme a tu rostro Optimus, por favor? –Dijo Lily de forma tímida.

Prime cumple la petición, Lily con su mano extendida acaricia la mejilla del Prime; éste último se extraña y a la vez tiene una sensación agradable ante ese gesto.

-Después de todo, ¡eres real Optimus Prime! – Mencionó Lily con una sonrisa, entusiasmada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Alicia y Mafer quienes observaban la escena permanecían de pie a la altura de los hombros de sus respectivos compañeros.

-Creo que Lily está muy emocionada por ello. – Dijo Starscream.

-No culpe a mi prima Screamer. – Respondió Alicia – La conozco y comparto su emoción.

-Hemos ganado la primera batalla, pero el enemigo no estará conforme. – Dijo Bee.

-Hay una nación libre de SILVERTECH y esto es el inicio de algo grande querido amigo. – Dijo Mafer en tono gentil.

-Hoy se ha derramado energón y sangre – Intervino Lobai – Ahora una nueva alianza entre humanos y mecanismos ha nacido.

Mientras que poco a poco se asimilaba la victoria, de forma respetuosa todos dirigían su mirada hacia el firmamento.

"Pase lo que pase, protegeremos éste planeta y la libraremos de aquellos que quieran esclavizarla".

Ese pensamiento lo compartían Optimus y Lily. Ambos sentían que un vínculo muy especial se forjaba en medio de una batalla trascendental.

**Con este episodio termina la primera parte (o temporada). Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias. **


End file.
